Once Upon The Hills of Stories
by ml101
Summary: The Second Ogre Wars has ended but the devastation in its wake has not left the Gold villa in Storybrooke. Will Captain Rumford Gold and his seven children continue to live a life of bitter sadness or can someone bring the happiness back into their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here is my Sound of Music version of Once Upon A Time. A lot of things are very different. Like the war has ended for this one and the Captain's wife died during the war. And a lot of other suprises. Loosely based on the movie but I hope you like it!_

 _The idea of Reverend Mother and the Captain being related is inspired by a fic from FFN called "Conversations" by FromBroadwayToWestEnd_

 ** _08/10/16: It has come to my attention that some relationships here may have insulted some ships so here is a very long disclaimer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: In this fic, some main characters of OUAT become the Von Trapp children. There is no Snowing, Captain Swan, Swanfire, or SwanQueen in this story because they are blood-siblings. The only ships in this story are Rumbelle, OutlawQueen, and Merlin/Nimue. So please, if you'd rather not read something like that, I don't want to insult you or make read something you do not like. Thank you._**

Chapter 1

This was getting out of control. Sure he knew why the children were doing what they were doing. It was all just to get his attention but he just couldn't...he couldn't bear to look at them and see her, the way they smile and act just reminded him of his worst fault, the worst decision he had ever made.

Storybrooke was back on track to its golden days. The second devastating Ogre War was over but in his heart it felt like it was only just beginning. It's been an estimate of two or three years, people would tell him. But it wasn't about the time. Every time he was alone, he would remember her, Milah. How she would always brighten his life just by looking at him. How the world stopped when she smiled...she was everything to him and then she was taken.

Milah died in the war by circumstances that he blamed himself for. Merlin Detweiler, his best friend along with Merlin's fiancée Nimue Schraeder who happened to be Milah's older sister, would constantly tell him that it wasn't his fault. But it always felt like it was.

At the time that Oz was on the brink of losing the war, they had attempted to take over Storybrooke. What they did not consider was Storybrooke would put in a fight.

He had forced every person he cared about to take leave outside Storybrooke so that they would not be in harm's way while he had to help his country fight. Except Milah.

Milah had insisted she stay in Storybrooke and stay she did. The decision to agree with her still haunts his thoughts to this very day. If he had not agreed, if he had persuaded her more to be with the children, then she would still be alive...

A knock on his study door brought him out of his reprieve.

"Come in."

The door to his study opened and Moe Avonlea, the butler, came in. Moe has been in the service of the Gold family for a long time now. He was already in service even before he had started with the Navy.

"Sir, Fraulein Isabel has left already." reported Moe to his employer. "She insisted that she could walk and didn't want to bother you further."

"Oh," he said feeling a bit embarrassed. His children had already ruined the lady's stay at the villa and it was the least he could do to drive her into town but she must have felt embarrassed as well. "I was meaning to make it up to her for the rash treatment of the children."

"Actually sir, she's more embarrassed because she only lasted two hours." pointed out Moe. He looked at his employer with concern as Rumford Gold took his head in his hands and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do Moe?" said Gold, his head still in his hands as he spoke. "Am I wrong to be considering boarding school?"

"Rumple..." began Moe. It had been their understanding that formalities would be dropped whenever they weren't with the children or public eye. Besides, Moe had practically raised Rumford himself. "I'm sure you'll find a governess that is your children's match."

"And where can I get someone like that?" breathed Gold. "I mean any other institution that has the discipline taught in them would be the Navy."

"Or..." Moe suddenly remembered Gold's aunt who happened to be the mother abbess at the Realm Abbey. "Maybe you could call your aunt."

"Aunt Blue?" Gold turned to look at the other parent figure in his life that was still alive. "I've called her multiple times already to ask her contacts about a suitable governess. Fraulein Isabel was recommended by a contact of hers."

"What I mean is someone from the abbey could be the new governess." said Moe.

"A postulant?" Gold raised an eyebrow at Moe. Maybe he did have a point there. Discipline was a strong characteristic if you wanted to be a nun. And the children might go easy on her since she came from the abbey, from Aunt Blue.

"Moe have I ever mentioned that you are a genius?" Gold smiled at his long-time adviser, in a way.

Moe couldn't help but smile at his employer. "More than a few times already, sir."

Gold got up from his desk chair and followed Moe out of his study. He made his way towards the phone and called the abbey.

* * *

It was almost time for the evening service and Mother Superior was taking care of few more things before making her way to church.

Her office phone then rang.

"That's strange," Mother Superior thought. "Who could be calling at the hour?"

"Hello?" answered Mother Superior.

"Aunt Blue," came the rich man's voice from the other end. Immediately, she recognized the voice of her nephew.

"Rumford...what's the matter?" asked Mother Superior, concern riddled over her question. Then it hit hurt, Frau Susan had told her that the new governess would be arriving at her nephew's house today. He should be out of trouble already in that department.

"Well..." Her nephew began and immediately she knew the answer. The children had gotten rid of their new governess. That was a new record for them. They're truly out shining themselves.

"You can't be serious Rumple!" said Mother Superior over the telephone, using the nickname that only family members could use. "A day has not even passed!"

"Actually she only stayed two hours." said Rumple, not a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Two hours?!" The children were putting on a new record.

"Aunt Blue," began Rumple, his voice changing tones. "I'm getting desperate here..."

Mother Superior gave a sigh. She'd been sifting through her contacts for any recommendations of a governess she could pass on to the son of her late younger sister.

"I'm sorry Rumple but apparently your children have built a reputation of their own." answered Mother Superior. At first a governess was easy to find for him. Everyone seemed to be eager to work for the famous Captain Rumford Gold, the brave Naval hero. But then his seven children became famous for terrorizing their governess, the source dried up.

Rumple sighed. He knew that was coming. The children had gone through eleven governess already since Milah died and that was about two or three years ago...since the war ended. Rumple then voiced out why he called his aunt in the first place.

"Well Aunt Blue...Moe actually suggested..." Rumple was a bit shy to ask this to his aunt but he was really desperate. "Can't you spare any of your..." Oh what were they called again, he forgot. "Ummm, nuns-in-training?"

Mother Superior had to suppress laughing. Rumple was very nervous to have forgotten the word.

"They're called something, Rumple."

"Postulant." said Rumple suddenly. "Sorry, I just...well you know why I need one in such a short time."

"Yes," she replied. Earlier in the week, Nimue Schraeder, Rumple's sister-in-law had also called her to enlist her help in getting Rumple to keep his 'best man' responsibilities and be present in some engagement parties being held for Nimue and Robert's best friend, Merlin Detweiler. Rumple wasn't always fond of social events and was more of a private man. He does visit the Enchanted Forest often, but it's more of a getaway from people and just staying in either Merlin or Nimue's villa and being left alone.

"I understand Rumple. But you do have responsibilities when you agreed to be Merlin's 'best man' and that includes being present in all those engagement balls. Besides, you are also the remaining family Nimue has in a way..." argued Mother Superior.

"You're her family too, in a sense." Rumple fired back. He would do anything to get out of social parties.

"Yes, and like I would go to a ball or gala...even if I did, I'll be dressed as a nun and nothing else."

Rumple couldn't suppress the laugh that made its way to his lips. His mother would always tell tales of how her older sister was a bit tomboyish and would never really wear a dress suitable for a lady. Maybe that's the reason why she became a nun, his mother would sometimes joke.

"Oh, I'm sure your parents have informed you all about my mishaps." said Mother Superior, happy to have heard her nephew's laughter.

"Yes, pretty much every time they could." answered Rumple.

"Back to the reason you called," said Mother Superior, as she noticed that it was about time she made her way to the chapel. She then heard hurried footsteps, one of the postulants must be running late. It must be...

"I think I may have one postulant I can send your way. She'll last more than two hours, I assure you." said Mother Superior, realizing that she may have found the solution to Rumple's problem, and not just the governess dilemma.

"Thank you Aunt Blue," said Rumple as he gave a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, Rumple. I must get ready for the evening service." said Mother Superior. "She'll be there the day after tomorrow." And with that she hanged up.

As she made her way to the chapel, she saw the postulant who had almost arrived late to the service. Belle French was one of the postulants that...well let's just say that a life of a nun may not really be her true calling.

* * *

As always, Belle lost track of time. She was up in the mountains again and was sitting under a perfectly good tree reading one of her books when the sound of the church bells told her that she was, as always late for evening service.

With haste, she grabbed her head dress and ran back to the abbey, maybe with some luck she could get there on time.

But even if she gets another scolding, the day was worth it. The mountain had called to her like any other day. It was the place where she could lose herself in her books and stories. The mountains always appealed to her. In a way, the mountain felt like home.

Not that the Abbey wasn't home. It was the only place where she felt she belonged. Nobody else had showed her any form of affection except the sisters, even if some of them were very abiding by the rules like Sister Ashley. But there were those like Sister Tink who would laugh at Belle's straightforwardness.

She reached the Abbey in record time. Maybe she could even wash her face before heading to mass but as she crossed the square she found Mother Superior and some of the heads of the Abbey all looked like they were expecting her. Sister Ashley shook her head and Belle could only roll her eyes. Nope, she was caught. No use in rushing anymore.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sister Tink as they watched Belle hurry to mass.

"If you ask me," began Sister Ashley but Mother Superior gave her a pointed look.

"Please escort her to my office after the service, Sister Tink," said Mother Superior. "God may have other plans for our dear Belle."

After the mass, Belle wasn't surprised when Sister Tink called her and said that Mother Superior wanted a word. But the conversation was not what she had suspected at all. She was going to the governess to seven children of a Naval hero.

"Seven children?" gasped Belle as she slumped back on her seat.

"Don't you like children Belle?" asked Mother Superior with a suppressed smile.

"Well yes but seven?!" asked Belle, forgetting her place.

"I will tell Captain von Trapp to expect you tomorrow." replied Mother Superior as she began to compose a telegram on her desk.

"Captain?" asked Belle, her curiosity peaking.

"A retired officer of the Navy. A fine man and a brave one." replied Mother Superior. "His wife died during the previous war, and he is alone with the children. I understand he has had a difficult time keeping a governess there."

"Why difficult, Mother Superior?" asked Belle and Mother Superior looked up and studied her. She looked curious and from she knew of the young woman, Belle would never back down from a challenge and his grand-nieces and nephews were just that.

"The Lord will show you in His own good time." replied Mother Superior with a smile and Belle sighed. A governess to seven children of a retired Naval Captain, a hero of the previous war. Well if it was God's plan but why on Earth would Mother Superior be doing this for such a man?

"Mother Superior?" Belle's tone was of a question, as usual she couldn't keep her curiosity to herself.

"Yes, my child." asked Mother Superior, looking back to the postulant who was still sitting across from her.

"Why did you agree to the Captain's request?"

Mother Superior gave a sigh. She did forget to mention the reason and it was only right for her to answer Belle's question.

"In a way, we do have doubts of your future as a nun Belle and this is a test of your true devotion," Belle already knew that part, what she was curious about is not everyone can really just call the abbey and ask for a governess. "To answer your question, though, I've been helping the Captain find a governess for quite some time now."

Belle gave Mother Superior a confused look once more.

"The Captain happens to be my younger sister's son, Belle." explained Mother Superior. "I've been helping him get through the ordeals he is currently facing especially with the death of his wife a few years ago."

Belle nodded and understood.

* * *

"Are you playing matchmaker again, Aunt Blue?" Nimue Schraeder just had to ask the person that has been her mother figure ever since her own parents had died.

Mother Superior gave a not so innocent giggle. She had phoned Nimue Schraeder just as her discussion with Belle French, the soon to be new governess of the Gold family left her office, and had told Nimue her plan.

"I'm not playing anything Nimue...I just know that if anyone can changed the villa in Storybrooke back to its cheerful and full of laughter state it is no other than Belle." argued Mother Superior.

Nimue couldn't argue with that. Ever since the war ended and they had lost Milah, Rumple was in a half-dead state that no one can seem to get him out off, not even the children. Besides, Mother Superior knew Rumple the longest, if anyone can think of a plan she could.

"Well I trust your decision whole heartedly, Aunt Blue." said Nimue. "Does that mean I shouldn't introduce him to any of my friends anymore?"

"Oh let him socialize..." said Mother Superior. "He needs to have a social life at least. Rumple has always been a private person but for goodness sake he needs to interact with other people and not just have his thoughts be occupied by the sea and boats."

Nimue just had to laugh at the older woman's outburst regarding her nephew. True, Rumple's mind was always on the sea, boats, sailing...anything and everything to do with water.

"Let's not talk about my stubborn nephew, Nimue. He is a boring topic to discuss." joked Mother Superior. "How is Merlin?"

"Oh being his usual funny self." answered Nimue, not fighting the smile that came to her face as she thought about her fiancée. "The charming sponge is of course as love struck as I am and it is refreshing to see Rumple tease Merlin whenever he gets the chance."

"Rumple adores the both of you," said Mother Superior. "He was very excited when he told me about how Merlin would look at you and how you would look at him."

"I am doing the right thing aren't I, Aunt Blue?" Nimue suddenly voiced out. She suddenly remembered her previous husband, the late Arthur Schraeder who had passed away even before the war.

"My dear, love is not something you can put a limit on." replied Mother Superior. "I know that Arthur is looking down on you approvingly, albeit maybe a little hesitant because you chose someone like Merlin to be your new husband."

Nimue couldn't help the small giggle that came to her. "Aunt Blue you are truly wise...I can't really believe how you are related to Rumple."

Both women heard the sound of the church bells signalling the time.

"That would be my cue Aunt Blue." said Nimue. "I'll call you whenever I get the chance while Rumple is staying in the Enchanted Forest. I might call Granny just to see how your postulant is doing."

"You and me both, my dear." Mother Superior said and both women hanged up.

Mother Superior got up from her desk chair and proceeded to look out the window. Whatever God had planned for her nephew, she prayed it would be to get him out of his depressive state. She knew, deep down, that it was a specific postulant that might be able to do that.

* * *

Gina 'Granny' Lucas was on her way to her employer's study. It was the day that the 12th governess was scheduled to arrive. She shook her head. The governess' room was supposed to get new drapes...it was for the 11th governess but nobody dared thought that she would only stay two hours.

She had reached her destination and softly knocked on the door to her employer's study.

When a voice had replied with a soft come in, she opened the door and was not surprised to see her fellow colleague already inside.

Moe had been a close friend to her ever since she began working for the Golds. Sure she hasn't been employed as long as he was but they were the oldest employees in the household. Both of them accompanied the family when the Captain had insisted they stay anywhere but Storybrooke near the end of the war.

"Yes, Frau Lucas?" The Captain said, he was seated as usual behind his desk. His desk diary out, apparently he was about to write something on it.

"The new drapes for the governess room will be arriving tomorrow, sir." replied Frau Lucas.

"Well just in time then," he replied back. "My aunt said to expect the new governess today..." his voice trailed. Just then the doorbell rang and Moe left the room to answer it.

"I am doing the right thing in taking another chance with another governess right Granny?" The Captain asked as Moe left the room. The Captain never liked the sir and madam title and would always tell either Moe or Frau Lucas or any of his other employees that have been with them long to call him by his given name.

"Yes, Rumple." said Granny and gave him a reassuring smile. "This 12th governess might just be the lucky break you've been needing. After all, she was suggested by your aunt. Where can she ever be wrong?"

"I suppose you're right," said Rumple as he gave a sigh. "Although, you always seem to agree with Aunt Blue about everything so I guess I'm outnumbered."

There it was. The wit and humor of Rumford Gold. It wasn't dead after all. Oh how she wish the children could be witness to it again. Their father just cannot handle the grief he is still feeling over the loss of his wife to even look at the children that always remind him of her.

Moe had returned by this point. The doorbell was apparently a telegram. He handed it to the captain.

"Robin again?" asked The Captain.

"Yes, but he had more deliveries to make so he took off." said Moe.

"Really?" The captain said as he read over the telegram. "Oh great...Merlin and Nimue apparently received more invites to more engagement parties...looks like I'll be gone for two weeks." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's alright Rumple." Moe suddenly assured their employer. "Granny and I can take care of things and I'm sure the governess your aunt sent our way will be able to handle the children."

"That's what Fraulein Helga said and she was gone before I came back," argued Rumple. He had to stay positive...the new governess would be coming from his aunt and she never disappoints. Although she does have a track record of having something up her sleeve.

"Thank you, both of you." said Rumple as he rose from his desk. All three of them left the study and parted ways in the hall. Granny caught up with Moe as he made his way to the kitchen.

"He's rather gloomy today." She observed.

"Yes, well...you know how Rumple can be." replied Moe as he poured himself a glass of water. "I would have thought his stubbornness and his tendency to always look at the dark side of things would have lessened after being in the Navy."

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Granny asked Moe. She was of course talking about the idea of Rumple going to his aunt for a governess. "We all know how Aunt Blue maybe sometimes, she always has a plan...a plot."

"Well we sure could use one of her plots now, Granny." Moe pointed out. "I mean look at him! Day in and day out, I swear his on the brink of losing it. I've seen it when his parents died and I'm getting a re-run but it's far worse..."

"I know Moe...but it's been what...two or three years?" argued Frau Schmidt. "I would have thought that over time he would be back to his cheerful, laughing self."

"You and me both." said Moe. "Let's just hope Aunt Blue does have a plan because I don't think he can last anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

_So in honor of Skin Deep's anniversary as well as it being Valentine's Day, I thought of posting the second chapter of my Sound of Music AU, two weeks in advance. But there's will still be an update on the first week of March. Enjoy!_

Belle French couldn't believe her eyes. This was a very enormous house. It might just be as big as the abbey.

Moe studied the new governess before going to the terrace to call the captain. He knew the instant he saw her that Rumple's aunt did have a plan. Now Moe didn't know if he should be relieved or worried, especially at the sight on the new governess.

Moe found Rumple sitting in one of the benches facing the lake.

"Probably thinking of Milah again," thought Moe to himself and made his way to his employer.

"Sir?" said Moe and got Rumple's attention.

"Moe, you can drop the formalities." said Rumple as he eyed the older man. Rumple had nothing but respect for Moe.

"Fine, Rumple. The new governess is here." said Moe, keeping his voice as calm and plain as possible. He didn't want to worry Rumple further or even warn him that his aunt might really be planning something.

Rumple nodded and turned to get a last look at the lake before getting up and making his way inside.

Moe debated with himself if he would watch how the new governess would take in her new responsibilities. He shook his head reminding himself that Merlin Detweiler was becoming a rather bad influence on him.

When Rumple reached the hall, he found it empty. He turned his head and saw that the door to the ballroom was slightly ajar.

His thoughts immediately went to his aunt and knew that she was up to something.

He opened the doors to the ballroom albeit he wasn't intending the force of his push and he saw the startled and shocked looked from the young lady inside. She immediately exited the room, still with the shocked expression on her face.

"Is he the captain?" thought Belle to herself. "He doesn't look like a sea captain at all, I mean he looks so handsome and..." Belle stopped herself and didn't even finished the thought in her head.

"In the future, you will kindly remember there are certain rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed." Rumple managed to say in the sternest voice he could given the situation. This young lady albeit not that fashionable with that grey menace was just a sight to behold. Her deep blue eyes...in a way she reminded him of Milah.

"Yes, captain. Sir." managed Belle in reply. She couldn't keep herself from staring at him. The man wasn't as tall as Belle had imagined he would be. But he was immaculately dressed in a three piece grey suit.

Of course Rumple saw this. He had just closed the ballroom doors and found himself under scrutiny of the new governess, of the postulant, of the nun to be.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" He asked in that serious tone of his again.

"Well," Belle questioned if she should be her honest self and concluded that she should because she is still a postulant. "You don't look at all like a sea captain, Sir."

"I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess," the retort was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. This governess had an unusual effect on him. Now he was worried. Aunt Blue did have a plot. "Turn around, please."

Belle was caught off guard with the retort and then with the request. "Why on earth do I have to turn around for?" She thought and voiced it out. "What?"

"Turn," The captain repeated and motioned with his hand. Belle obeyed.

"Hat off." He commanded and she obliged. She had long dark brown hair and he was again reminded of his late wife when he looked at her. Although it was short lived when he saw the grey dress the postulant was wearing.

"It's the dress," he finally said. "You have to put on another one before you meet the children."

"But I don't have another one." argued Belle. She knew she should have made a few clothes before setting off to the villa. Besides the grey dress she was wearing wasn't even hers to begin with but it was the only other remaining dress available at the abbey. "When we enter the Abbey, our worldly clothes are given to the poor." She managed to explain.

"What about this one?" asked Rumple. It would certainly have been the easiest task for someone to give away such a hideous dress.

"The poor didn't want this one." Came the all too honest reply.

It took Rumple every ounce of his self control not to show any signs of amusement. He settled on a short muttered, "Hmm."

Belle continued to defend herself. "I would have made myself a new dress, but there wasn't time. I can make my own clothes," she proudly declared, showing a bit of pride at her talent.

"Well, I'll see to it that you get some material." Rumple said, his voice as plain as it could be. "Today, if possible," he added as he began to walk in the hall.

"Now, Fraulein... uh ..." he snapped his fingers at her, a sign for her to give him her name.

"Belle." She got the hint as she followed the captain's movement with her eyes.

"Belle," thought Rumple. "Suitable name for her, to be honest."

"Fraulein Belle, I don't know how much my aunt, I mean, the Mother Superior has told you." Rumple corrected himself, he wasn't sure if Aunt Blue had mentioned to Fraulein Belle their relationship.

"Not much." answered Fraulein Belle.

"You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses, who have come to look after my children since their mother died. I trust that you will be an improvement over the last one. She stayed only two hours." said Rumple, as he looked up the staircase to where the children were most probably were in the playroom.

Belle was caught off guard with the new information. Twelfth, that was awfully a lot of governess to have been fired or quit. And the last one stayed for two hours? Clearly there was something going on in the household she wasn't aware about. Before she could stop herself, she had asked, ""What's wrong with the children, Sir?"

Rumple's head snapped to stare at her. She actually dared to ask that? Well for one thing the children inherited their stubbornness from him and their genius at pranks. "There's nothing wrong with the children, only the governesses." He said firmly, believing the words although he knew they weren't true.

"They were completely unable to maintain discipline. Without it, this house cannot be properly run. You will please remember that, Fraulein?" He spoke in an incredible speed, not giving Belle time to interrupt.

"Yes, sir." said Belle, albeit slowly.

"Every morning you will drill the children in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays." He said this with incredible speed again as he saw Belle attempting to interrupt. "Each afternoon, they will march about the grounds, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed, no exceptions..."

Belle then blurted out before Rumple had the chance to speak again. "Excuse me, Sir, when do they play?"

Rumple of course ignored the interruption. "You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with the utmost orderliness and decorum. I am placing you in command."

Belle couldn't help herself. "Yes, sir!" she answered with a comical excuse of a salute. And she received the reaction she was expecting, the Captain glared at her.

Rumple was just appalled at her actions. That wasn't even an attempt at a correct salute, it was a mocking gesture. Rumple could only give her a death glare in reply. Belle on the other hand just looked at him and raised her eyebrows, in a manner of challenging him.

"If it's a battle she wants, then so be it." Rumple thought as he took out the whistle that was hanging from a thread around his neck, hidden behind his jacket and blew on it.

Belle's jaw dropped at his action. "What on earth is he-?" The sight of him blowing a whistle, being in command and standing in attention gave Belle a weird feeling that she couldn't pinpoint. She just stared at him, mouth agape...but her own thoughts were cut off by the sound of thundering footsteps on the floor above them and she immediately took cover behind him.

They were both witness to six children lining up on the other side of the balcony facing the hall.

"There's only six," thought Belle. "I'm pretty sure Mother Superior said that her nephew had seven children."

She watched aghast at the manner that the Captain had called his children and how they would communicate via a whistle. How absurd! He continued to whistle in a rhythm of a march and the children did so from the stairs into the hall. But where was the missing child.

Just as the children have arranged themselves in their neat line, another girl around the age of 9 or 10 arrived from the other side of room reading. Rumple walked up to her, his hand outstretched. And his daughter just gave him the book and gave her a scolding tap before she positioned herself along with her siblings. He inspected them, tucking middle boy's collar, making his eldest son pump his chest out in a proper stand at attention posture.

Rumple tossed the book to the nearby table which made Belle wince. That was not the way to treat a book.

"Now, this is your new governess, Fraulein Belle." The children glared openly at the new addition to the household. The Captain noticed that it wasn't just the intelligence and the stubbornness his children has inherited from him, but the scowl and glare as well.

"As I sound your signals you will step forward and give your names." Rumple then addressed Belle who was still standing beside him. "You, Fraulein, will listen carefully, learn their signals, so that you can call them when you want to."

Before Belle could even comprehend what the Captain had just said, he started blowing on his whistle again and names came at her at lightning speed. Regina, Killian, Emma, David, Ruby, Mary Margaret.

The little one did not mention his name.

Rumple turned to her and Belle was fighting off a small smile. "Bae," he said before releasing the hold on the whistle and fishing out another whistle from his jacket pocket.

"Now, let's see how well you listened."

"Oh, I won't need to whistle for them, Reverend Captain." What did she just say? "I mean, I'll use their names. And such lovely names."

Rumple simply stared at her.

"Fraulein, this is a large house. The grounds are very extensive and I will not have anyone shouting." His face and voice as stern and commanding as he could manage. "You will take this, please. Learn to use it. The children will help you."

Belle accepted the whistle slowly and hesitantly. "This is a horrid little thing, isn't it." She thought. But the Captain wasn't done with it yet.

"Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear." He started to blow on his whistle again but Belle would have none of it.

"Oh, no, sir, I'm sorry, sir!" Belle practically shouted over the sound of the whistle. The Captain stopped and glared at her. "I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children and definitely not for me. It would be too…" Belle stopped and found the right term "…humiliating!"

"Fräulein," Rumple stopped and stared at her again. "Were you this much trouble at the Abbey?"

Belle of course gave him the immediate and honest answer. "Oh, much more, Sir!"

"Hmm." He let the whistle fall from his hand and hang in the middle of his chest and proceeded to exit the hall but Fraulein Belle had other plans. He stopped at the centre of the hall when he heard the blow of a whistle from behind him. Sure enough, the postulant had her fingers around it. Clenching his fists, Rumple glared at her.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't know your signal."

"She sure is a force to be reckon with," thought Rumple. "She just gave me a taste of my own medicine."

"You may call me – Captain," He said in the most intimidating voice he could muster at the moment and gave her one of his terrorizing glares. He turned on his heel and left the hall. Making a mental note to talk his aunt about what she had just gotten him into.

Belle sighed and heard the children laugh at what just happened but as she turned towards them, they all stood straight once more.

"At ease," said Belle, at least that she knew was a military command. "Now that there's just us, would you please tell me all your names again and how old you are."

Regina stepped forward, more like stomped forward with a scowl on her face. "I'm Regina. I'm 16 years old, and I don't need a governess." She said sharply as she glared at Belle then went back to stand in line with her siblings.

"Well, I'm glad you told me, Regina." said Belle with a smile. "We'll just be good friends." Belle saw Regina's lips quirk up a little and Belle knew she was getting through. My these children sure inherited their stoic outer layer from their father.

The eldest boy stepped forward. "I'm Killian. I'm fourteen. I'm impossible."

Belle laughed. "Really? Who told you that Killian?"

"Fraulein Josephine. Four governesses ago."

Before Belle could reply the next child stepped forward. "I'm Ruby." It didn't escape Belle how Killian tried to hide his laughter as the girl went back in line. Belle stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"You didn't tell me how old you are, Emma." The smile dropped from the girl as another girl stepped forward, the girl who had been reading when the children were called by their father.

"I'm Ruby. She's Emma. She's thirteen years old, and you're smart." said Ruby. "I'm ten, and I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw."

The children tried to stifle their laughter but Belle still heard them as she turned to look at her clothes. Well she did say it was like a grey menace.

"Ruby, you shouldn't say that." said the middle boy.

"Why not? Don't you think it's ugly?" Brave and blunt, guess the children inherited everything from their father.

"Of course. But Fraulein Helga's was ugliest." replied the boy as he stepped forward. "I'm David. I'm eleven. I'm incorrigible."

"Congratulations," said Belle as she moved to stand in front of the last two children.

"What's "incorrigible"?" asked David.

"I think it means you want to be treated like a boy." replied Belle as the youngest daughter approached her and tugged on her skirt. "Yes"

"I'm Mary Margaret and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday, and I'd like a yellow parasol." came the innocent reply with a small grin.

"Well, yellow's my favorite color too." said Belle with a smile as Mary Margaret returned to the line and the youngest stomped his foot.

"Yes, you're Bae," said Belle, giving the boy all her attention. The boy lifted his hand to show five fingers. "And you're five years old? My, you're practically a gentleman."

Bae blushed as Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Now," began Belle. "I have to tell you a secret. I've never been a governess before."

"You mean you don't know anything about being a governess?" asked Emma.

"Nothing." admitted Belle with a shrug. "I'll need lots of advice."

"Well, the best way to start is to be sure to tell father to mind his own business." replied Emma as the children all crowded around Belle.

"You must never come to dinner on time." added Killian.

"Never eat your soup quietly." said Ruby.

"And, during dessert, always blow your nose." continued David.

"Don't believe a word they say, Fraulein Belle." chimed up Bae.

"Oh, why not?" asked Belle but to be honest she was not going to do any of those suggestions at all.

"Because I like you!" came the reply and Belle felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to the little boy who oddly enough resembled their father so much. It was like looking at a mini-Captain Gold.

But before Belle could say anything further, an elderly woman entered the hall and motioned for the children to go outside. "All right now, children. Outside for your walk. Father's order. Now hurry up. Hurry up. Quick, quick, quick."

She turned to Belle and offered a hand. "Fraulein Belle. I'm Frau Lucas but everyone calls me Granny. I'm the housekeeper."

"How do you do?" replied Belle.

"Brilliant now that you're here," replied Granny with a smile as they shook hands. "I'll show you to your room. Follow me." They headed upstairs as the children began to go outside.

"Poor little dears." said Belle softly as she took her things and followed Granny. But then Belle screamed in surprise as she felt something move in her dress pocket. She drops her things and her hands dive into her pockets and pull out a frog. The frog immediately jumped out of her hand and out the door.

"You're very lucky. With Fraulein Helga it was a snake." said Granny. Belle turned to the children who were waiting for her to react.

"Well," began Belle with a sly smile. "I would have preferred a garden snake over a frog but I hear they are delicious to eat."

The children all stared at her with eyes wide except for Bae who only smiled and moved to hug her.

"Yup," began Bae as Belle returned the hug. "I definitely like you."

* * *

Rumple had heard the scream from the new governess all the way from the terrace. He immediately went to the hall only to find it empty. He proceeded to investigate what could have possibly made the postulant scream like that. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Frau Lucas coming down the stairs and immediately asked her.

"The children had left a frog in her pocket." Granny explained.

"And?" Rumple asked. Was he supposed to look for a new governess again.

"She took it rather well, Rumple. I think she's more determined than ever to get in touch with the children."

Rumple followed Granny with his eyes until she disappeared on her way to the kitchen. Well, Fraulein Belle was a force to be reckon with.

He then thought if he should give his aunt a call now but thought better to do it after dinner. She was expecting him to call later in the evening. So he then proceeded to his study to read a book and finish a few paper work before dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Gold had arrived at the dinner table, it was no surprise to him that the children were already there. Surely they had already planted something on the governess' chair, as was the case for every governess they have had.

"Good evening children."

"Good evening, Father."

It was also not a surprise that the governess was late. The children has often supplied the governess false information to be a few minutes late for dinner. But Fraulein Belle took it to the next level. Fifteen minutes had passed ever since he had Granny tell Fraulein Belle that it was time for dinner.

"What in heaven's name is keeping her?" Rumple thought as he grew impatient. And then he heard hurried footsteps and turned around just in time to see Belle rushing into the dining room.

She smoothed out her dress and made her way to the remaining empty seat at the table like nothing was amiss.

"Good evening," said Belle sheepishly. She made a mental note to try and not be late for any other meal. "Good evening children."

"Good evening Fraulein Belle." said the children in chorus.

As she took her seat, she immediately shot up again in pain and rubbing her back side. She turned and found a pine cone in her seat.

Rumple had to bite down on his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling. The postulant was a sight to behold and she did look rather charming when she sat on what Rumple could only assume as a pinecone or something similar that the children could have placed on her chair.

"Enchanting little ritual." His voice brought Belle back to the present. "Something you learned at

the Abbey?" he asked. Clearly, the Captain was very much his aunt in inquisitive ways.

"No, it's...er..." Belle quickly thought of a cover up as she patted her back side. "Rheumatism," she said at last, and caught seven surprised glances turned her way. The Captain's surprise was immediately covered up with a glare.

"She didn't turn them in," thought Rumple. "Clearly the children have met their match."

He then started to eat and the children followed suit. Belle had other plans, as usual.

"Excuse me Captain, haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?" Being the nephew of Mother Superior, he should know about certain practices like that. His acquiescence of her request, albeit reluctant, surprised her. She saw the children follow the lead of their father and took her cue. "For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

"Amen," he replied and then the children's response in chorus followed.

Rumple thought they would have dinner in peace but Belle had other things in mind. As she took her fork, she addressed the table again.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket earlier today." began Belle and saw the children exchanged worried looks and glanced between her and their father.

The Captain stopped eating and instead of addressing the children, since he already knew about the frog they gave the governess as a welcome gift, he addressed Belle at the other end of the table. "Uh - what gift?" he asked, staring at her.

Belle glanced at the table and all saw pleading or glaring looks, telling her not to say anything.

"It's meant to be a secret, Captain, between the children and me." She answered as if it were an obvious thing. She never intended the children to get in trouble, she wanted them to trust her.

Everyone in the table were caught surprised.

"She didn't turn them in," Rumple thought. "Well, she's the first. She's planning something..."

"Uh huh. Then I suggest that you keep it and let us eat," said Rumple, signalling everyone to continue eating. That is until Belle spoke again, ignoring everything he had said.

"Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and…" she paused so her words could sink in with the children, "… pleasant."

She then turned to the Captain who gave her a very sarcastic smile. Belle proceeded to eat her dinner signalling the Captain that she was through with her speech.

Rumple thought that the dinner table could finally eat in peace. That was until he heard a soft sob from his left.

Mary Margaret was beginning to cry.

Rumple sighed and put his fork down again. "Oh, what is the matter Mary Margaret?"

"Nothing." She said immediately, wiping away a tear with her hand.

Rumple ignored it but then heard another sob, this time coming from Ruby, then he saw Bae was beginning to cry, as well as Emma. David was getting teary-eyed but not as emotional as the other girls. Killian and Regina both had completely guilty looks on their face.

He glared back the governess and found her avoiding his gaze, either looking at her plate or the very interesting ceiling.

"Touché," Rumple thought to himself. "The children met their match in this little trouble maker after all."

"Uh, Fraulein? Is it to be at every meal, or merely at just dinner time, that you intend on leading us through this rare, and wonderful new world of indigestion?" He glared at her.

Belle surveyed the table and locked eyes with her employer. "Oh, they're all right, Captain. They're just happy," she said, as though it was the obvious thing.

That made the girls cry louder and even made David bite back tears. Killian and Regina both now bowed down their heads in obvious guilt.

Rumple looked around the table. His children never acted like this with any other governess, looks like Aunt Blue found him just the governess that could handle his children.

Dinner continued in peace after that. They were already eating dessert when the doorbell rang. Rumple made to get it, but Moe was already passed him before he got out of his chair.

By the time, he guessed it was another telegram. Just what he needed, Robin visiting the house again. Moe came back to the dining area, with a small paper in his hand.

"A telegram for you, sir."

Rumple took it. It was from Merlin Detweiler, his best friend who would be getting married to his sister-in-law, Nimue Schraeder. They both insisted that he accompany them in some engagement parties that were being held in their honour.

"Moe, who delivered it?" asked Regina to Moe.

Belle shot a curious look at the eldest Gold child, sensing something in her voice.

"Young lad Robin, of course." replied Moe, albeit hesitantly as he looked at his employer who was still engrossed with the telegram he had received.

"Father, may I be excused?" asked Regina, before glancing eagerly at the window.

"Yes, Regina." replied the Captain, without looking away from the telegram in his hands.

Regina immediately stood from her seat. Said a soft but quick excuse and left the dining hall. Everyone watched her leave except the Captain.

"Moe, could you lock the doors earlier than usual?" asked the Captain to Moe who now shifted his attention to his employer.

"Yes, sir." Was the reply, and Moe immediately knew what Rumple was up to.

"Children," he addressed those remaining at the table. "I'm very sorry to tell you that your Aunt Nimue is forcing me to go to the Enchanted Forest in the morning."

A chorus of disapproval was heard and the Captain just accepted them while he took a sip of his wine.

The chorus died down.

"How long will you be gone this time, Father?" asked Bae, from beside Belle.

"I'm not sure, Bae. I'm not sure." said Rumple as he continued to take a sip of his wine. "But at the most, two weeks."

"Are you going to attend Aunt Nimue's parties again?" asked Emma.

"Mind your own business!" Killian scolded his younger sister.

"By sheer force, I assure you Emma." replied the Captain.

"Will we ever be invited to those kinds of party father?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Why would Aunt Nimue invite us to some party with old people?" David teased Mary Margaret.

"Well your Aunt Nimue plans to invite all of you to her wedding just after school starts." began the Captain, as though it was not a big deal. "She plans to accompany me back and see all of you..."

The children all exchanged satisfied looks.

"And of course, Uncle Merlin." finished the Captain.

The children cheered a bit. Belle deduced that 'Uncle Merlin' must be a favourite or else someone completely opposite from their father.

The Captain finished his drink and excused himself from the table and left the dining area with reminders for someone. "Fraulein, please remember that bedtime is strictly observed. Good night children."

And before Belle could respond he was out of sight.

* * *

Due to the thunderstorm, Rumple couldn't contact his aunt at the abbey. He had resolved to call her the next morning when he was already in the Enchanted Forest.

Rumple sat at his study, finishing a few paper work before retiring. The rain was pattering on his window when he heard a knock on the door.

He had responded with a soft come in and Moe opened the door.

"Sir," he greeted. "I've locked the doors already but..."

"They're at the gazebo," said Rumple without looking up from his desk. "Don't worry Moe, if she knocks, I'll open the door for her."

Moe nodded, although he doubt his employer saw it. He made to leave but Rumple suddenly remembered the telegram he had received earlier.

"Moe, I almost forgot." said Rumple as he looked up to the older man. "Merlin said that he would be bringing his vehicle when we return, so he insists that I take the train tomorrow. I need a lift early in the morning."

"Of course, sir." replied Moe. "Hopefully this storm clears up by tomorrow morning."

"And..." Rumple stopped himself. He conjured up the words in his head before speaking them. "Could you keep an eye out on things, you and Granny. As much as I saw that the children have met their match in Fraulein Belle, I'm just as scared at what she's capable off."

Moe fought the urge to grin at what his employer just said. True enough, the new governess was proving to be someone that is filled with surprises. "Yes sir," was his reply and with that he left the Captain's study.

Rumple proceeded to reading some of the paper work he still had to accomplish. His thoughts were disturbed again when he saw something move outside the window, in the pouring rain. Only one person came into his mind and he made his way to open the window.

"Robin, you'd better head home before you catch anything." said Rumple, once he had opened his window to find a young man, maybe a year or so older than Regina, attempting to guide his bike in the pouring rain.

"Ah, yes...sir." Came the nervous reply.

Rumple continued to stare at the young lad and Robin got the hint as he got on his bike and was about to paddle away when the Captain's voice made him turn his head again.

"If she gets sick, I'm blaming you." called the Captain, albeit not threateningly but still enough to make Robin shiver in fear. Robin gave a short nod and rode away. The Captain closed the window and expected to hear a knock from the terrace door, but it never came.

"Regina must know another way into the house besides the door," Rumple thought as he made his way back to his desk.

He managed to finish everything he needed to do and was debating if he had time to read one of his favourite novels before going to bed when he heard laughter from the floor above him. The thunder and rain had died down and without the other noises, he could hear his children clearly. They were laughing and...did his ears deceived him...or were they singing?

He immediately made his way to the source of the sound...he was surprised when the noise was coming from the governess' room. So the children had taking a liking to her after all.

His thoughts were correct. His children were taking a liking to their new governess. They were all singing and laughing and having such a wonderful time, judging by the looks on their faces.

Rumple would have thought twice to disturb them but he was already through the open door of the governess' room and almost collided with the trouble that was the governess. Everything stopped. At the sight of him, the children immediately stood at attention and was lined up by their age.

Belle looked at the children, seeing the fear in their eyes and turned to her employer who had a very intimidating look on his face.

"Hello!" She awkwardly greeted him, trying to lighten up the tension that had settled in the room.

Rumple stared down each of his children before addressing her. "Fraulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?" He spoke still looking at the children.

"The children were upset by the storm, so I thought that if I..." Belle began to defend herself but was stopped when he shifted his glare at her.

"You did, sir."

"And do you or do you not have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" asked Rumple, it was evident that there was anger in his voice.

Belle did not admit defeat and held her chin high. "Only during thunderstorms, Sir."

Rumple glared at her defiance but got distracted from it upon hearing David's suppressed laughter. He turned to the children again and saw Regina, whose hair was dripping wet. How in the world did she get inside the house?

"Regina?"

"Yes, father?" Came the very scared reply. What is just him or was Regina wearing an exact copy of the nightgown that the governess was wearing.

"I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner," said Rumple in an accusatory tone.

"Oh, really? Well, as a matter of fact…" stammered Regina, trying hard to think of a very convincing lie.

"Yes?" demanded the Captain.

"Well, I - I was, I was..."

"Um… What she would like to say, Captain, is that, uh, she and I have been getting better acquainted tonight." began Belle and Rumple turned on her sharply. She was going to their aide, again.

Regina nodded her head as her father glared at her once again. Did the postulant just lie for his daughter?

"But it's much too late now to go into all that." began Belle again and motioned for the children to leave the room. "Come along children, you heard your father. Go back to bed immediately."

They ran from the room to their respective bedrooms and were out of earshot in less than a minute.

"Fräulein, you have managed to remember that I'm leaving in the morning?" asked Rumple as he made his way out of the governess' quarters.

Belle could only nod in response as she clutched her robe before her.

"Is it also possible that you remember that the first rule in this house is discipline?" said Rumple as he neared the door. Belle could nod again in reply. "Then I trust that before I return you will have acquired some?"

Belle cringed at the harsh words but knew she'd best say something, especially with regards to the children's attire and uniforms.

"Captain? Uh - I wonder if, before you go, I could talk to you about some clothes for the children…" began Belle, her voice not betraying the nervousness she felt. "... for when they play. If I could just have some material..."

"Fräulein Belle ..." began Rumple as he grasped the door to her room. "You are obviously many things, not the least of which is repetitious."

"But they're children!" She argued.

"Yes. And I am their father. Good night." And with that he snapped the door closed and made his way towards his room. His hand rubbing his face in a stressed manner. This new governess was really starting to get under his nerves.

* * *

Rumple and Moe were getting ready to depart for the train station when he heard the phone ring. Knowing immediately who could it be given the early hours of the day, Rumple answered it himself.

"I suppose you are absolutely proud of yourself," accused Rumple to whoever was on the other side of the telephone line. "Or you find my predicament awfully funny."

The accusation made Mother Superior smile. "Good morning to you too Rumple. I expected you to call yesterday afternoon, Rumple. You couldn't have forgotten now, or did you?

Rumple snorted. Sure, his aunt's usual tactic of turning the entire conversation on him, like he was at fault and not her. "I planned to call you after dinner but then the storm came and the phone lines were down."

"Why on Earth would you decided to call me so late?" Mother Superior was now accusing him. "Was that your form of punishment for me, then?"

"You're not going to distract me from your trouble maker, Aunt Blue." said Rumple, leaning on the wall as he crossed his arms in front of him, one hand still on the telephone. "What on earth were you thinking sending me this...this..."

"I believe the word you are looking for is girl, Rumple." said Mother Superior, glad that her nephew could not see the mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, girl would be a perfect word." retorted Rumple. "She's childish and has her head in the clouds most of the time!"

"Belle is not childish...most of the time...but you do have her with the head in the clouds." replied Mother Superior. "But having your head in the clouds isn't necessarily a bad thing, Rumple. You of all people should know that. Your head may not always be in the clouds, but it's always at sea."

"We are not talking about me, Aunt Blue!" Rumple fired back. "How is she supposed to be the epitome of discipline when she acts like one of the children!"

"Perhaps you do need someone to turn your world upside down." Mother Superior countered.

"Why do you care?" Rumple suddenly realized that his aunt was planning something. "Are you and Nimue meddling with my personal life again? Another ploy for you to play matchmaker?"

Mother Superior knew that Rumple was always an intelligent boy but she would not admit defeat. "Of course not, Rumple." Mother Superior then used an argument that she found absolutely appalling. "Besides, she's much too young for you anyway."

"She is not!" Rumple said, rather defensively. "I mean, that doesn't matter."

"She is very pretty though," said Mother Superior, a huge grin on her face, still thankful that her nephew couldn't see her.

"I concede she is," Rumple fired back. "And here I thought you were happy to receive every single girl that enters the abbey. Why are you getting rid of this one?"

"I never said anything of that sort, Rumple." argued Mother Superior. She will not concede victory to her nephew at all. "Many of us here believe that Belle is not destined to be a nun."

"Oh I can assure you of that," Rumple replied as he let out a sigh.

"Tell me, Rumple. What exactly has Belle done with her less than 24 hour stay at your villa?" Mother Superior said, her voice filled with amusement.

"If you must know...," Rumple began and added to himself. "Since you are the cause of it all."

"Don't tell me it's about the whistle of yours," Mother Superior said before Rumple could continue.

"What is it with women and whistles?" asked Rumple exasperatedly. He remembered having the same conversation with his sister-in-law when he had the mistake of telling her how he communicated with everyone now.

Mother Superior on the other hand thought of a young boy who was told that his toy would be taken away from him which Rumple was perfectly portraying with his whistle.

"Well, I'm just glad you did not fire her on the spot." said Mother Superior.

"Like I said before, Aunt Blue." said Rumple as he rubbed his face with his free hand. "I'm desperate." He debated if he should tell her about the governess' rescue of Regina, which resulted in her lying right to his face, but decided not to because he didn't have all his facts straight. The governess might have really waited for Regina and opened the side door for her.

"Besides, with your children's reputation, Belle will be the only one capable enough to handle them," began Mother Superior. "You should be thankful!"

"I do not doubt that the children have certainly met their match with your trouble maker," said Rumple. "The children have played tricks on her already and she's still here."

"Well, the only way to deal with a trouble maker is with another trouble maker." joked Mother Superior, but then realized what Rumple said. "What exactly did they do to Belle?"

"Well," began Rumple. "When she arrived, they put a toad in her pocket. When she got to the dining table, they placed a pine cone on her seat."

"Oh, dear," said Mother Superior, now concerned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," began Rumple and before his aunt could react. "Your postulant didn't turn the children in. She claimed that she got up from the seat because it was rheumatism. As for the toad, she mentioned at the table that she was very grateful for the 'gift' the children gave her to make her feel welcome and she got the reaction she wanted."

"Which was?" asked Mother Superior.

"The children got guilty and the girls except Regina plus David got emotional while eating. Killian and Regina looked extremely guilty." said Rumple, a little impressed at the scene that took place the previous night.

"I'm sure the children will fall under Belle's spell in no time." said Mother Superior, pleased that her decision was already paying off. "Everyone usually does at some point."

"The children already have taken a liking to her," began Rumple. "Remember the storm last night..."

"Oh, yes," Mother Superior suddenly realized. "Are the children still afraid of them?"

"Yes," answered Rumple. "I found them all in her room singing and laughing, they're fears all gone. I could never get rid of that fear of theirs so easily. Not even-"

Rumple stopped short and prevented himself from saying his wife's name.

"Well," Mother Superior began, sensing Rumple's hesitation. "I told you everyone falls under Belle's spell. Even you will, eventually."

"I highly doubt that," said Rumple. "I already have enough on my plate with Nimue and Merlin coming to visit and the ball they are persuading me to have for them here in my house...a childish governess should not be plaguing my thoughts!"

"Well to add to your concern then," said Mother Superior, sarcastically. "Just give her a chance, Rumple. I believe you are about to leave for the Enchanted Forest. Just see what changes have occurred when you get back."

"I'm not entirely sure that what you said is reassuring at all," came the witty reply. He then saw the time. "Aunt Blue, I'm very close to running late. I'll talk to you when I get back. Two weeks at the most."

"Alright, Rumple." said Mother Superior. "Do try and socialize with other people while you are in th Enchanted Forest. It is the role of a proper 'Best Man'."

"I've never heard of such thing," answered Rumple. "Well, I'm sure you'll have an easy two weeks ahead of you since you've sent me your problems."

"Like you will be dealing with Belle," Mother Superior pointed out.

"I still will be even if I'm away!" argued Rumple.

"Rumple, you should really know when to surrender," Mother Superior fought back the urge to laugh when she heard the annoyed sigh at the other end of the phone line. "I'll talk to you when you, Nimue and Merlin have returned. Have a safe trip."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moe had just returned from driving the Captain to the train station. As he parked the car into the garage he noticed the young governess taking an early morning walk near the railings of the lake. It seemed that she had been busy overnight with her sewing because she was wearing the material that Moe had bought himself from town yesterday.

"Good morning, Fraulein Belle," greeted Moe as he made his way over to her.

Belle turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Good morning, Moe." replied Belle. "Here I thought I was the first one to rise this morning."

"You'll never be the earliest person to rise, my dear." said Moe, giving her a smile as well. This woman certainly did cast a spell on everyone. "I'm afraid the captain wakes at sunrise, always."

"Does he really?" asked Belle. Well there's a trait of a sea captain for you. "Has he already left?"

Moe nodded. "Herr Detweiler had asked him to take the train rather than drive himself."

Belle could only nod in reply and shifted her gaze back to the lake.

"What do you plan for the children today?" Moe suddenly asked. He knew all too well that this governess would not at all follow the Captain's well prepared plan schedule for the children's activities.

Belle turned to him with her eyebrows raised. "Certainly you of all people should know Moe that I have a certain schedule that I have to obey." said Belle, although her voice sounded very amused.

"Well..." began Moe. "We all know that you will not stick to it. Besides, I think he'll hardly know the difference seeing as he is not here."

Belle's eyes widened. Did she hear correctly or did the butler just side with her?

Moe couldn't help the chuckle that came to his mouth. "Yes, my dear." He began. "The Captain did ask me to keep an eye out on things but I have given it my duty to get him out of the hole he's dug out for himself and I am sure breaking away from his Naval self is the first step."

Belle smiled at him. "He wasn't always like this, was he?"

Moe gave a sigh and nodded. "You have to understand what he went through Belle." He saw that he had her utmost attention. "He blames himself for Baroness Gold's death and every time he sees the children, he sees her."

Moe stopped and looked at the lake.

"Don't get him wrong, my dear." continued Moe. "He loves the children more than his own life but he's just hurting too much that the only way out for him was to numb his own feelings."

"Isn't there something that can be done?" asked Belle. "He can't continue to live in his own pain and grief! I'm sure the baroness wouldn't have wanted that for her family."

Moe merely shrugged. He didn't really want to burden her but he knew that Aunt Blue was intending her to do exactly that. He resolved in placing a hand on her shoulder and both turned to gaze upon the lake once more.

* * *

Belle had told the children her plan of making them play clothes so they could wear something else besides those horrid uniforms and her plan was met with cheers. She had instructed them to do whatever they wanted to but promising not to hurt or break anything. With the rules, the children opted to play outside since the storm had blew all the clouds away and it was a beautiful day.

She had asked if she could use the material of the old drapes from both Moe and Granny and both had agreed to it.

And so for the past two days, Belle sewed her heart out. Taking breaks from making her own dresses to the children's play clothes. By the fourth day of her stay at the Gold residence, she had arranged for them a picnic at the mountain she had proudly called her own.

The day the children and their governess had set out for Untersberg, Moe had been lining up a list of excuses if sheer luck that Gold would call from the Enchanted Forest.

Granny couldn't help be amused at how her friend was pacing at the kitchen, his hands behind his back like the all so familiar military fashion of their employer.

"Moe," she began but the butler did not cease his pacing. "If you keep thinking about Rumple calling, he will. Look on the bright side."

Moe stopped and glared at her. "I am looking at the bright side. I mean, I'm happy that the children are laughing and having a wonderful time again in this house...but Rumple is as stubborn as he was when I first met him. He'll leave the Enchanted Forest the second he hears about all this."

"Then don't let him find out." Granny said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If he asks where the children are, tell him they're outside, marching and breathing deeply."

Moe gave a sigh of annoyance at his long time friend. "Like it is that easy to lie to him."

Granny shook her head as though she was talking to a child. "Moe, you have the best poker face and voice for that matter in the world. I'm sure you can tell a lie to Rumple as easy as anything. So stop being so nervous. He might not even call today!"

"He might!" Moe exclaimed. "That's the word, Granny! He might! Rumple has the uncanny ability to call when I don't want him to!"

And just as he was proving a point the phone rang. Moe gave Granny a death glare but the woman just got up from her chair and strode to where the telephone was.

"Gold residence," she answered.

"Is Moe all that nervous to answer the phone himself, Granny?" Granny let out a sigh of relief hearing the feminine voice on the other end. A tiny bit inside her was all too scared as well that it was their employer but it wasn't. It was their employer's aunt.

"I'm assuming you heard of their field trip today, Aunt Blue?" Granny asked.

"Yes," Mother Superior replied. Moe then entered the room, and stared at her, with his eyes, demanding to know what's going on. "They visited the abbey before setting for the mountains."

"That is just like Belle," Granny said, she gave a reassuring smile to Moe and said, "It's Aunt Blue." Moe could let out a huge sigh of relief before collapsing in the nearest chair, his hand to his forehead.

"Granny, please kindly tell Moe that he's becoming more like Rumple with his thoughts." Mother Superior said, hearing the exchange.

"It's rather amusing to see Aunt Blue." Granny giggled as she continued to look at Moe who had now resolved in giving her a death glare that could rival their employer's.

"I assume it is," Mother Superior concluded. "I did want to ask what the plan was for Mary Margaret's birthday?"

"Nothing that I have heard Belle mention," Granny replied. She had almost forgotten that the second to the youngest Gold would be turning seven and that her father was in the Enchanted Forest.

"Well I've called Rumple to remind him that he's missing yet another birthday and I'm sure Nimue will be pestering him about it." Mother Superior said, albeit she knew that deep down Rumple was already beating himself up with missing Mary Margaret's birthday.

"I'm sure Belle does have something planned for her," Granny said, bringing Mother Superior out of her thoughts. "And Mary Margaret will surely enjoy it!"

* * *

Rumple hated social events. No he down right detested them. He couldn't care less that he had a status to uphold, given a decision he would never attend a single social event again. One could argue that a few years ago, Rumple was a party goer but that was only because he had Milah to persuade him and kept him company.

The other reason why he hated parties in his social circle was the chance of having an encounter with a pathetic excuse of a human being who had a high position in the government which made it mandatory for Merlin Detweiler to invite him.

Now this was his usual routine in attending social events like this...Rumple would be found outside the chatter of everyone and would be alone either in the gardens or the terrace or gazebo of whomever's house or hotel or any party venue.

The particular residence they were in had a huge garden with an enormous angelic fountain in the middle of it. Rumple's thoughts immediately went to Milah, and how he knew that she of all people would love the fountain.

He sat himself on the edge and looked up the star filled sky overhead. His thoughts then wandered to his youngest daughter who had celebrated her birthday today. It tore him up that he had miss yet another birthday of one of his children and Mary Margaret was the most shy child of his...

He had called her earlier that day to wish her a happy birthday, knowing that out of his seven children, Mary Margaret was an early riser and a morning person. True enough, when he had called the house it was already Mary Margaret that had answered. Although the conversation was short, he had hoped that Mary Margaret would still love the idea that he had remembered her birthday.

Footsteps from the house brought him out of his thoughts and found his best friend walking towards him. Merlin Detweiler had two drinks in his hands and offered one to him.

"Thought I might find you here," he said as he handed the drink to Rumple who accepted it. Merlin took a sip and Rumple just looked at him. "Rumple you're not going to even try at all are you?"

Rumple let out an annoyed sigh. He never wanted to be in the Enchanted Forest for parties and social events, given a choice he'd stay in either Merlin or Nimue's villa and lock himself in either's library.

"You know why, Merlin." Rumple bit back, not wanting to really anger his best friend. "And from what I heard in there, he is coming and would rather spare myself the trouble."

"He's already left," Merlin said. "I saw him do so. He only stayed a short while, of course leaving before asking of you and I just acted as though I didn't even know you were invited."

Rumple turned back to the fountain. Merlin knew he was thinking about his wife again and just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look if you want to leave, I could ask Nimue to have Gordon drive you back to her villa," Merlin suggested.

Rumple shook his head. He was being selfish. This party was for the two of them and not for him or for his benefit at all. He should just get through the night and not bother the other two people he considered family besides those back in Storybrooke.

"No, Merlin." Rumple said as he stood. "I've been a selfish old fool...I'm sorry if I had disturbed your evening. I'll try to be...more sociable." Rumple gave Merlin a soft smile before the two gentlemen made their way inside.

* * *

Belle had asked the children to read and accomplish some of the things that were listed in their father's schedule, like brushing up on some topics that they may take up once school begins again. The children were very reluctant but seeing as the weather wasn't on their side did as they were told.

This gave Belle a chance to really explore the Gold residence more. Sure the first instructions of the Captain was that 'There are some rooms in the house which should not be disturbed.' Well that would be easy if he just kept those rooms locked. No, every single room in the house was open, even the Captain's study but she dare not go in there.

Her wondering found in her in one of the drawings room in the first floor, kept inside was a marvelous black grand piano. Belle had gasped at the sight. It was one of the most wonderful instruments she had ever seen, although she does not play. It looked like it hasn't been touched for years already. Belle couldn't stop herself from imagining her employer sitting in front it and playing.

She heard footsteps behind her and came face to face with Granny. The older woman just gave her an understanding smile.

"As see you've found the other musical instrument present in this house," Granny said as both of them left the room and Belle led the way to the nursery.

"It is such a beautiful instrument," Belle commented. "Why is it locked away in that room and not in the main sitting area?"

Granny sighed as they made their way upstairs. "When the baroness died, the Captain had it stored away. He used to play everyday but I haven't seen him in front of the piano for years now."

"So the Captain is a gifted musician then?" Belle asked. It was no doubt to her that maybe he was. After all the children had a natural gift when it came to music. Regina was becoming an excellent guitarist. Their talents must have been inherited from either parents or both.

"Yes, he is." Granny said. "The Captain played the piano and the guitar when I started working here. The baroness was also a gifted pianist and had a very enchanting voice."

They heard laughter from the nearest room. Both women shook their heads. The children were supposed to be studying and not playing. Belle opened the door to the nursery and found most of the children on the floor. It was only Ruby who was absorbed with a book in front of her eyes.

"Oh Fraulein Belle, Granny," came Killian's voice who was laying on the floor flat on his back. "We were just demonstrating to Mary Margaret and Bae the...um..."

"Something to do with swords, I presume?" Belle asked seeing as he and David had long sticks in substitute for swords in their hands, in a funny attempt to have a sword fight. She clapped her hands together in front of her, "Alright children," she began. "That's enough of that, I believe lunch is ready!"

David gave a cheer and was the first person out the door. His siblings following him, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nimue Schraeder had never seen someone pack their bags as quickly as Rumple did earlier that night when it was announced that the other party they were supposed to go to (which would mean that he would be coming back to Storybrooke a day late) was cancelled.

Now Rumple was somewhere in the villa, maybe reading a book or brooding as he normally did by himself and Merlin had gone home to fix his own things since the three of them would be leaving early in the morning for Storybrooke.

Nimue stole a glance at the grandfather clock in her living room and saw that it was just about the time that the evening service at the abbey ended. She stood and made her way to the phone, hoping that the person she wanted to talk to wasn't busy.

Nimue patiently waited and gave an inward sigh of relief when another woman answered the phone.

"Good evening," Mother Superior answered, having two people in mind who could be calling her at this hour.

"Good evening, Aunt Blue," Nimue replied. "Remember I told you before that we might be a day late in going home?"

"Did Rumple throw a fit?" Mother Superior asked, sure she was joking but the probability was still very likely for her nephew to do so.

Nimue chuckled. "Well, maybe in his head. But no, it was cancelled and we are back to our original plans of leaving early tomorrow. If your nephew would have his way, we'd be leaving right now or as soon as the sun rises."

"Oh, Nimue," Mother Superior exasperated. "How on Earth can you handle him? I can barely do so when he telephones me."

Nimue had to laugh at her comment again. "I manage, Aunt Blue." She paused and looked around of Rumple was anywhere near earshot. "I've been talking with Granny, I'm assuming you have to."

"Yes, everything seems to be jolly at the Gold manor." Mother Superior said, although she did not voice out that she wish it would continue when her nephew returns.

"I know," Nimue excitedly answered. "I really can't wait to see the children again...but...I'm sure you have the same thoughts as I do Aunt Blue."

Mother Superior sighed. By the tone of voice Nimue was using, Rumple was as depressed as ever even when he attended all the parties he had to in the Enchanted Forest. Mother Superior suddenly remembered another reason why Rumple hated parties and social gatherings, Milah had loved dancing, laughing with friends she had not seen for a long time, the ballrooms. Mother Superior knew that when Rumple sees those things his thoughts would be back to Milah.

"Was he very miserable in all the parties you went to?" Mother Superior asked.

"Well, I didn't see him much." Nimue explained. "Once we arrive he exchanged some pleasantries with some of his Navy friends and just disappeared outside. I'll always ask Merlin to look for him and he does find him, manage to bring him back inside before lunch or dinner is announced."

"In other words, he broods all the time," Mother Superior said, her tone showing annoyance to a degree. It pains her to hear how her nephew is too engrossed with his grief to think about anything else, not even his family.

"To an extent," Nimue answered. "But Merlin told me that in one instance, he had offered Rumple the chance to go home but he didn't take it. Rumple even apologized for as he puts it, 'a selfish old fool' and even said to Merlin that he'll try and be sociable."

"Did he?"

"Well more sociable than usual," Nimue replied. "It was a good thing also because at that particular party that pompous bas-"

"Nimue..." Mother Superior warned. Sure, she knew who the woman was referring to, the man that everyone really blamed for Milah's death. "Did he approach Rumple?"

"No," Nimue answered back bitterly. "He left before Rumple came back inside the villa. I, on the other hand was very unfortunate."

"I always try to see the good in everyone," Mother Superior began. "But I can't really see an ounce of goodness in that man."

"Because he cannot even comprehend the word!" Nimue almost shouted. She sigh and put a hand over her forehead. "I'm sorry Aunt Blue...just memories..."

"It's alright Nimue," Mother Superior said softly, understanding what the younger woman was going through. "It's getting late, you should go get your rest because knowing my nephew he'll be pestering you and Merlin to leave at the crack of dawn.

That got a small laugh from Nimue. They both said their farewells and hanged up.

Nimue proceeded to look for her stubborn brother-in-law. She found him in the usual place, the library of her late husband. Robert Schraeder was very fond of literature and Rumple was as well. He was reading one of Shakespeare's tragedy, again, when Nimue found him.

"Rumple," Nimue greeted. The Captain's head shot up and looked at her. "Can't you read something else other than a tragedy?"

Rumple closed the book and stood up to return the book to the shelf. "It was the first thing I saw, Nimue. I'm not choosing to be..."

"A depressed father who looks about to fall face first on the floor?" Nimue supplied. Rumple gave her his famous glare but it would not have the same effect on his sister-in-law. "You're not going to get anywhere by giving me that look and you know it."

"I'm not trying to be that person, Nim." Rumple argued as he left the library, Nimue following him. "Back to things that we need to be discuss. I am not driving us back to Storybrooke."

Both had reached the drawing room and Rumple motioned for Nimue to sit down and he followed suit.

"Well if Merlin is driving," Nimue began. "Then I'm sitting in the back seat which will result in me being sick."

"You're a nurse, you can think of something along the way." Rumple smiled mischievously.

"I could just sit in front you know." Nimue argued.

"You mean sit beside your fiancée," Rumple said and as being the appointed chaperone to his friends, he would never allow something like that. "Out of the question."

"Well that leaves us with no choice but you to drive, me in the front seat and Merlin at the back," Nimue said.

Rumple shook his head, not liking the plan. When Merlin said that he would bringing his car to Storybrooke, he never pictured that he would be driving them back.

Both heard the sound of the doorbell and waited the arrival of Merlin Detweiler to the drawing room.

"And what are you two talking about," Merlin said as he strolled over to Nimue and kissed her softly.

Rumple looked away, rolling his eyes at the all too fancy entrance of his best friend.

"Why don't we take a vote," Nimue suggested, getting a raised eyebrow from Merlin and another glare from Rumple. The latter knew all too well that he would be outnumbered.

"Take a vote in what darling?" Merlin said, now sitting besides her.

"Our duties tomorrow morning," Nimue said. "Driver."

"I thought that was all arranged," Merlin said and glanced back at Rumple. "When you arrived here via train, I thought you've agreed to drive us all back to your lovely and extravagant villa."

Rumple scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course he was outnumbered. Trust the sponge to get everything he wants.

"Fine," Rumple said. "But if no one is in the car by the time I'm ready to leave, I'm going with or without you." By the looks of the other two's faces, Rumple knew he got his revenge.

* * *

Belle had planned another day of adventure for the children. She had heard from Moe and Granny that the Captain, albeit reluctantly, had to be a day late in returning home because of yet another invitation to a social event. She had cheered the children up with the news of another day outside the villa when they heard their father would not be arriving that day.

"Can we try climbing trees today, Fraulein Belle?" Emma asked as they had made their way to the gates of the house. "I think I can get a higher altitude today!"

"I can still climb higher!" Killian challenged.

Emma just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright," Belle intervened. "Yes, Emma we can and then I was thinking about rowing along the lake before another practice of your song for your aunt and uncle when they arrive tomorrow."

All sevens heads nodded in agreement and set out for the day. They were up extremely early that by the time the telegram arrived informing Moe and Granny to expect the Captain along with Nimue Schraeder and Merlin Detweiler came, the children and their governess were far away from the villa.

"I told you!" Moe paced the hall, awaiting the arrival of his employer. "Rumple has the uncanny ability of being here when you not want him to be. And when I do want him to call or be here, he isn't!"

"Moe, you have to stay calm!" Granny reassured her friend. "If he sees you like this, he will most probably deduce that something is up. Calm down and put on the calmest and unreadable face you have."

Moe let out a huge sigh before resuming his pacing in the hall. This continued on for some minutes when they both heard the sound of the gates being opened and went outside just in time to see the Captain drive up to the doors with Nimue Schraeder, Merlin Detweiler walking up from the gates.

"Alright, you've gotten me back for forcing you to drive back here," Merlin said as Rumple helped Nimue get out of the car.

"Don't ask," Rumple addressed Moe and Granny.

"Moe, Ellen, it's good to see you again," Nimue said, giving the other woman a hug. "I haven't been in Storybrooke for such a long time!"

"It has been a long time baroness," Granny said. She then addressed the Captain. "We've prepared some refreshments and food in the terrace, Sir."

"Thank You Granny," Rumple said. "Why don't you go on ahead, Nimue. Moe, Merlin and I will get everything inside and will join you afterwards."

Both women nodded and went inside. In a way, both them wanted to have a chance to talk without Rumple near earshot.

"So where are they?" Nimue asked.

"We received the telegram of your arrival today after the children and Belle had already left the house." Granny explained as they made their way to the terrace.

"I'm assuming Moe's calm posterior is just an act then," Nimue suggested and could only suppress her laugh when the other woman nodded her head. "Oh how I wonder what's going on inside his head."

"Panic, anxiety..." began Granny. "He was pacing a hole in the floor of the hall before you arrived."

Nimue shifted her gaze to the lake and the mountains and could not help the gasp that came to her. The scenery was just as beautiful or even more beautiful than she last been in the villa. Oh how she missed the view, the fresh air and the surroundings.

"It's so beautiful," Nimue began. "I can never really get used to just how magnificent this place is."

"It is, isn't it." Rumple said as he and Merlin arrived from inside the house. Merlin began to walk nearer to the lake and the other two followed, leaving Granny to her tasks.

"I can see why Rumple would rather stay outside the inside whenever we attend a party," Merlin said as he took in his surroundings. He was thinking about the last time he had been to the villa...it was around the holidays...he remembered. But seeing the landscapes, it felt like they've transformed once again.

"Yes," Nimue contributed. "You feel and look more at home here than you ever did whenever you stayed in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well..." Rumple began but he never managed to finish the sentence as his attention then fixed on the lake. Nimue and Merlin shared a look and both knew that he was thinking about Milah again.

"You know what," Merlin began and he got Rumple out of his thoughts. "I think I saw some food a while ago and I am famished!"

Both Rumple and Nimue laughed as they made their way back to the terrace.

As they were sitting and relaxing, Merlin having his third serving, he voiced out another of his ploys to maybe get Rumple to lighten up.

"Remember that marvelous mixed quartet I've been trying for months to steal away from Henry Mills…" Merlin began, taking another bite of his apfelstrudel.

"What happened darling?" Nimue asked as she draped an arm across his shoulder.

"Yesterday, Albert Spencer stole them first. If there's one thing I hate, it's a thief."

"Merlin, you really must try and learn to – uh - love yourself," Rumple said sarcastically as he stood from his seat and began surveying the grounds of the house.

"Well for that matter I plan to call Paris, Rome and Stockholm," Merlin rambled on, ignoring his friend's attempt of an insult.

"On Rumple's telephone, of course," noted Nimue.

"Well, how else could I afford it?" Merlin jokingly said to his fiancée and stealing a glance at his best friend who seemed to be lost in thought. "Oh, dear, I like rich people. I like the way they live. I like the way I live when I'm with them."

"I wonder where the children are…" Rumple said, who had completely ignored his guests at this point.

"Oh they must be studying" Nimue managed, she knew all too well that the children might not be even in the house at all.

"I was hoping they'd be here to welcome the two of you," Rumple said as he made his way inside the house. "They've been dying to see you two."

Moe and Granny had not mention that the children and their governess were out of the house. Frankly, Moe didn't much say anything about the activities of his children.

"Uh, Merlin, uh, do step out of character for a moment and, uh, try and be charming." Rumple said before leaving the two of them to search for his children.

Merlin glanced back at Nimue who was not meeting his gaze. "You know something, don't you?"

Nimue finally looked Merlin in the eye and couldn't help nodding in affirmation. "The new governess that Aunt Blue recommended Rumple is a remarkable character. She apparently defied Rumple in front of the children."

"Really?" Merlin said, amusement in his voice. "Must have been the whistle. I can't wait to meet this one."

"Oh, I'm sure she's remarkable!" Nimue said took a seat besides Merlin and poured herself a drink of water. "Aunt Blue said that Belle is just as stubborn as our Captain is, maybe even more."

"Why on Earth would she have ever thought of being a nun?" Merlin asked. "You two aren't going to play matchmaker again...when Rumple finds out...well let's just say I'm glad I'm not both of you."

"And here I thought you will be on my side?" Nimue said, playfully pushing Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm not taking any sides on this," Merlin replied, acting like he was injured with Nimue's gesture and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm being neutral and assuring that I am taking no part in this."

They heard footsteps and saw Rumple just as he was about to come out of the house. But the Captain's attention wasn't on them but someone who was apparently throwing rocks onto the second floor window.

Rumple walked to the railings of the terrace and leaned his arms on it. "If you break a window, you'll have to pay for it, Robin."

"Captain Gold!" Robin exclaimed, startled at being caught. "I didn't know...I mean I didn't realize..."

"She's not here Robin." Rumple began, his expression unreadable. "I can't seem to find any of my children anywhere."

"I assure you, Sir." Robin began. "I don't know where they are."

He began to look in his satchel and fished out a telegram.

"Herr Nottingham had me deliver this telegram here but it isn't address to anyone in the household," Robin began as he made his way to hand it to the Captain. "It's address to someone by the name of Herr Detweiler, Sir."

"I'm Herr Detweiler." Merlin said from behind Rumple. The Captain took the telegram from Robin and gave it to Merlin.

"Merlin Detweiler, Robin Heller," Rumple introducing the two men. They nodded to each other before Merlin made his way into the house. "Also Nimue Schraeder, Regina's aunt."

"How do you do?" Nimue said, as she saw that the young man was growing extremely nervous.

"Good day, madam," Robin said, his voice evident of his nervousness.

"Like I said, Robin," Rumple began. "I can't seem to find Regina or any of the children anywhere. I suggest you get back to work before Keith fires you."

"Yes sir," Robin said and collected his bike.

"And Robin?"

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at the Captain.

"Next time use the door."

Robin was a little lost for words and just nodded his head frantically, before muttering a quick, "Yes Sir." and sped away.

"I'm assuming that Regina has an admirer," Nimue said, as she made her way to stand beside Rumple.

"Yes," Rumple began, as he continued to lean over the railing of the terrace. "He's a good lad, even took a job for the summer just to raise some money of his own. Keith Nottingham, an old acquaintance of Merlin and I, is his uncle."

Silence fell upon them as Rumple continued to gaze at the surroundings of the villa.

"Rumple," Nimue began as she noticed that her brother-in-law was lost again in his thoughts. "Where are you?"

"A world that's disappearing," Rumple began, his voice in defeat. "I'm afraid."

"Is there any way Merlin and I could bring you back to the world, we're in?" Nimue asked.

Rumple couldn't help but admire just how Nimue and Merlin cared about him he was about to answer her when he got distracted by distant voices...singing voices! He looked over to the lake and there it was. A rowboat filled with the same children they had seen on their way back to the villa. They weren't local urchins after all. They were his children!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had reached the gates to the lake so fast to get a better look. They were his children. And what on Earth were they wearing? The children were singing, laughing, shouting different nonsense all at the same time.

Rumple didn't know who saw him first but a chorus of "Father" rang out and Fraulein Belle, who had her back to him, immediately let go of Bae in her arms and stood up.

"Oh! Oh, Captain!" Belle shouted, clasping her hands together in front of her in sheer joy. "You're home!"

Rumple knew the instant that the governess stood up that something bad was going to happen. First of all you do not take such drastic actions when you are in a row boat filled with people. Second you tell the other occupants of the boat to stand still or sit still because the inevitable third would be if everyone inside the boat keeps moving it will eventually tip over. And it did.

"Come out of that water at once!" Rumple didn't care if everyone in Storybrooke heard his outburst.

The children were all laughing, not even trying to comprehend what their father had just ordered them to do.

By that time, Nimue had arrived beside him. Rumple could feel the smile forming on her lips.

Belle who had gotten hold of the boat by then noticed her. "Oh! You must be Baroness Schraeder!"

"Aunt Nimue!" Mary Margaret shouted and all the other children greeted her.

"We've missed you!"

"We haven't seen you for a long time!"

The children were now making their way up the terrace, all still dripping wet and chatting to themselves.

"I'm soaked to the skin!" Emma said, as she laughed and guided Bae up the now wet and slippery terrace.

Then the blast of a whistle silenced all the chatter and the children immediately ran to their usual places, trying very hard not to slip or fall down.

"Straight line!" The Captain commanded his children.

"Rumple..." Nimue began but she was silenced by the glare that Rumple gave her and that was his way of saying do not interrupt. Nimue could see how immensely furious her brother-in-law was.

Rumple surveyed his children, his soaking wet children, who were out of uniform and wearing...he didn't even want to know because he knew that it was the governess's creation. He stopped in front of Emma and grabbed the bandana tied to her hair.

"Rumple," Nimue said before he could muster another word. "The children are soaking wet. Why don't we all just get inside and let the children and their governess change before-"

"All right. Go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes, report back here! Immediately!" Rumple snapped before Nimue could finish.

The children all scrambled back into the house. Belle, who watched everything from the sidelines with a frown, shook her head and began to follow them when she heard yet another command from behind her.

"Fraulein, you will stay here, please!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

Nimue, who still stood beside the Captain walked over to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Belle."

Belle could sense her genuine sincerity. Nimue came closer and whispered to her ear, "Aunt Blue has told me so much about you." She then turned to look at Rumple then whispered something again to Belle. "Go easy on him."

"I – uh - I think I'd better go see what Merlin is up to," Nimue announced, as Belle gave her a confused look and the baroness made her way inside where Merlin was just about to go to the terrace.

"I just saw the children ran like they were being chased by a ghost," Merlin said. "What's going on?"

"Well remember the children we saw climbing trees earlier?" Nimue asked, as she peeked through the window to where Rumple and Belle were now talking.

"Not possible!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Be quite, Merlin!" Nimue scolded her fiancée. "I'm trying to hear what they're discussing."

"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Storybrooke dressed up in nothing but some old drapes?" Rumple voiced reached them, even if they were already inside.

"Old drapes?" Nimue managed. "Belle sure has a wonderful talent in sewing clothes."

"And getting on Rumple's nerves." Merlin said as they both returned to the heated discussion in the terrace.

"Straitjackets, if you'll forgive me." They heard Belle respond.

"I will not forgive you for that." Came the angry retort.

"Who do you think will win?" Merlin asked as he continued watching with amusement at how Rumple was losing the verbal duel with the governess.

"I haven't heard them complain yet," he interrupted.

"Oh well, they wouldn't dare. They love you too much. They fear you too much."

That struck a chord. Nimue couldn't help but feel a certain pride for Belle, who now reminded her very much of her younger sister, Milah. She was the only person Nimue remembered to talk to Rumple like that.

"I do not wish you to discuss my children in this manner," they heard Rumple say.

"Well, you've got to hear from someone. You're never home long enough." Belle defended.

Both Merlin and Nimue cringed at her accusation. Belle got Rumple with that, hands down.

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you about my children."

"I know you don't! But you've got to!" Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at how Rumple was clearly losing to his governess. "Now, take Regina..."

"You will not say one word about Regina, Fraulein…" Rumple warned, as he paced in the terrace now. Both Merlin and Nimue knew it was his way to blow off some of the anger that he was feeling inside.

"One of these days you're going to wake up and find she's a woman, and you won't even know her. And Killian. He's a boy but he wants to be a man like you and there's no one to show him how." Belle lectured her employer. If he didn't want to listen to it, well he had no choice.

"Don't you dare tell me about my son!" Rumple said in a sudden outburst.

"Ruby could tell you about him if you'd let her get close to you. She notices everything." Belle answered back, not letting the Captain off the hook." And David only pretends he's tough not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside..."

"That will do." Rumple said, in an effort to release some of his anger that was boiling up inside him.

"... the way you do all of them. Emma I don't know about..." Belle continued on.

"I said, that will do!" Rumple almost shouted.

"... but someone has to find out about her and the little ones just want to be loved. Oh, please, Captain, love them, love them all!" Belle begged him as she made her way closer to him.

"I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children!" Rumple said and walked towards the house.

"I am not finished yet, Captain!" Belle shouted back at him.

"Oh yes you are, Captain!" And with that three people looked at him in surprise.

"Did I hear right," Merlin began. "Or did he just call her 'Captain'?"

Before Nimue could respond, Regina had come from behind her and Merlin.

"Aunt Nimue, Uncle Merlin," she began. "My brothers, sisters and I would like to give you our welcome back present in the drawing room."

Curios, both adults completely forgot the other two on the terrace and followed Regina. They saw the children in a formation and noticed the guitar that was standing idly by.

Nimue sat herself in the sofa facing the children and Merlin stood behind her. Regina took the guitar and as she began playing the children started singing.

Both adults stared in wonder at the children's talent. Rumple never mentioned that he had taught the children how to sing. Well he couldn't given his grief, both adults deduced that it was Belle that had taught them to harness their talents.

The song they were singing was very familiar to Nimue. It had been one of Milah's favorite and would constantly sing or hum it anywhere she was.

"Oh Rumple," she thought. "If you could only hear your children..."

* * *

As a matter of fact, the Captain had heard the start of the children's performance. After Belle had told him that it was the children who were singing, he made his way back into the house only to stop just before the drawing room.

His children, all standing in a choir like formation, were singing a song...a song that was Milah was very fond of. Rumple remembered it very well and started whispering the lyrics as well. And before he could stop himself, he entered the drawing room joining in, singing for the first time in years.

Everyone was astonished at him. Merlin and Nimue, for they haven't heard him sing since the war and most of the children have yet to hear him in anything else but a commanding tone.

He and the children finished the song together and both didn't know what to do. Rumple made his way closer to his children and after a few seconds gave them a broad grin and it was just the signal before his seven children came up to him, Ruby being the first, swallowed him with a hug and he had returned the gesture.

He looked at them individually and saw just how much they have grown, how much he had missed in his grief. He looked at Regina and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, then at David and his amusing smile and Killian who broke the silence by laughing and he had found himself joining in.

Nimue held back her tears at the sight before her. Rumple had finally reunited with his children after being held back by his grief. She could see Belle at the corner of her eye. Nimue just wanted to hug her and giver her all the gratitude she could muster.

Just then little Bae came up to her and gave her a bundle of white flowers.

"Edelweiss." She said, recognizing them. She took them from Bae's outstretched hands and the little boy performed a small bow before Nimue took Bae in her arms.

"Oh Rumple," Nimue began, her eyes still had unfallen tears of joy. "You never told us how talented the children are."

Rumple had looked at Nimue as she spoke then back at the children. He then remembered who was responsible for all of this...

He had caught sight of her before she took a few steps back and made her way to the stairs.

"Don't go away," he said softly to the children and rushed out of the drawing room.

Merlin made to follow him but Nimue already knew what her fiancée was planning to do.

"Merlimillian Detweiler do not even think of doing what you are planning to do." Nimue's commanding voice froze Merlin in his tracks.

"What is he planning to do Aunt Nimue?" asked Mary Margaret who had came up to her.

Nimue gave them all a small smile but when her eyes landed upon Merlin who gave her an innocent look the smile turned into a frown.

"Oh come on darling," Merlin began to explain. "I just thought that Rumple may need help-"

"He was planning on listening in to your father and Fraulein," Nimue said shaking her head in disapproval. Her gesture was copied by the other seven heads in the room.

Little Baelfire went over to him and managed, "That's not a nice thing to do, Uncle Merlin."

Nimue fought the urge to laugh at her soon-to-be husband being scolded by a five year old. She turned her attention back to the children.

"Oh children, you were absolutely incredible," Nimue praised them and seven smiles thanked her back. "Your mother would have been very proud to hear you sing one of her most favorite songs."

"You really think so Aunt Nimue," Emma asked from beside Killian.

"I'm positive," Nimue said with distinction. "Oh how I've missed all of you." She took little Mary Margaret and sat the young girl in her lap. "You, Mary Margaret, I have a debt to pay for missing your birthday."

The second to the youngest Gold smiled and gave her aunt a hug and when they broke apart gave Nimue a very sweet smile.

"Regina, you are quite the lady," Nimue said as she looked at the oldest Gold. Regina returned Nimue's smile with one of her own and bowed her head in gratitude. "Killian, a dashing young man that I have ever laid my eyes on."

The boy gave a slightly small giggle before bowing his head in thanks.

"What about me?" Merlin asked, as he made his way to stand beside her.

"You were caught trying to be nosy and..." Nimue stopped herself. "I'll let Rumple deal with you."

Before Merlin could think of a retort, a small chuckle was heard from behind him. Turning around he saw the Captain by the drawing room doors, his arms crossed in front of him wearing a very amused smile.

"What did our charming little sponge do now?" Rumple asked as he made his way over to the children.

"He tried to hear what you and Fraulein Belle were talking about, Father." Bae said as he made his way to his father. Rumple surprised him by taking Bae in his arms. Bae was very appreciative and gave his father a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh did he?" Rumple asked as he sat beside Nimue on the sofa. "And pray tell Merlin, what you intended to hear?"

"Nothing," came Merlin's defensive reply.

"Yeah right." Came the chorused reply of both Rumple and Nimue which got the children laughing.

* * *

By the time Belle had refreshed herself and went back to the drawing room, the children had told their father all about their adventures while he was in Vienna.

The Captain now occupied the sofa which she had seen the baroness sitting on while the children were performing. Sitting beside the Captain were Bae and Mary Margaret, both occupying each side snuggled up to their father. The remaining children were sitting on the floor in front of their father.

It was the Captain that first saw her. He rose to his feet but still had both of his youngest son and daughter at arms length. "Allow me to properly introduce you Fraulein," he then shifted his gaze to the other occupants of the household.

The baroness was sitting in one of the lone chairs near the window with another man immediately at her back, who Belle presumed to be 'Uncle Merlin'.

"Baroness Nimue Schraeder, my sister-in-law, Merlin Detweiler her fiancée and my best friend this is Fraulein Belle French." Rumple said.

The baroness stood up and approached Belle, taking hold of her hands. "Please call me Nimue and it is an honor to finally meet you Belle."

A scoff from the Captain made both woman whirl around to look at him. He certainly knew how to ruin a moment.

"Sorry," Rumple said. "I forgot that of course you would have called Aunt Blue non stop."

Nimue gave a small laugh then turned back to Belle. "Rumple's right of course. Aunt Blue has told me so much about you."

Belle didn't know if she should be worried or not but Nimue gave her the answer. "She had no other words but praise for you and after what I'd seen today, I quite agree with her!" And Nimue gave her a very reassuring smile. Belle instantly knew that the baroness would be a good friend to have.

Merlin Detweiler walked up to her, took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"A pleasure, my dear," Merlin said. "I must say, you certainly got lucky with this one, Rumple. The last governess that I had the unfortunate circumstances of meeting was just as scary as my first commanding officer."

Rumple couldn't help but laugh but Nimue, pushed the shoulder of her fiancée. "Merlin! Are you purposely being rude?"

"I'm just stating a fact!" Merlin defended. "Who was that governess anyway?"

"Fraulein Fatima," David supplied.

"Ah, I believe she was number eight or nine." Rumple said.

"Yes, Fraulein Fatima," Merlin said as he shifted his attention back to Belle. "Big improvement, I have to say."

"Thank you, Herr Detweiler." Belle said, before adding. "I think..."

Everyone in the room laughed and started their chatter once again.

Belle learned more about the new house occupants. They had conversed while the Captain reacquainted himself with his children.

Merlin Detweiler was a friend at the same time part of the Navy with the Captain while Nimue Shraeder was a trained nurse who had aided with the injured during the war. Nimue's late husband, Robert, was a businessman in Vienna and had lost his life in the war efforts when the Ogres had tried to take over Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest in a final attempt to win the war.

Before marrying, Nimue had been Nimue Whitehead, the older sister of Milah Whitehead, the Captain's late wife. The Whiteheads has passed away even before Emma was born. Nimue sees Mother Superior as a surrogate Mother, something she shares with Belle.

"Oh, Belle," Nimue said, taking a look at Rumple surrounded by his children. "You do not know how thankful I am for what you've done and whatever it is, just keep doing it."

Belle followed Nimue's gaze and studied the Captain and the children all talking amongst themselves.

"I just did what I thought was necessary for the children and the Captain, baroness," Belle humbly said.

"Well, my dear." Merlin began. "You've succeeded in something Nimue and I have been attempting to do for the past few years."

Merlin looked at his friend and couldn't fight the smile that copied the one on Rumple's face as he listened intently to what Emma was saying.

Dinner came around far too quickly and the children began feeling the exhaustion of the day taking its toll on them. But being the Gold children, they tried to talk their way out of bedtime to spend more time with their father. It took a lot of convincing from Belle to finally get them to concede and get to bed.

It had helped when the Captain gave an exhausted yawn while they were still talking in the drawing room, just after dinner.

"Did my eyes deceive me?" Merlin said, as he studied his friend. "Or did you just yawn?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did and it's because I was up very early to drive you back to my own house using your own car." Rumple sarcastically answered back.

"Well,' Nimue said as she got up from her chair. "I think it's time every single one of us got a good night's rest."

The children all groaned in response and attempted to negotiate. But in the end nodded their heads. They realized that their father does need his rest, as well as they needed their own good night's sleep.

They all said their goodnights and followed Belle up to their rooms, Nimue and Merlin following them. Rumple had remained seated in the drawing room, lost in his own thoughts.

It was too much to take in for a day. His children, oh how he had missed talking to them like that. How long has it been since he did? Even Rumple couldn't remember. He suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. It was his fault why his life and the children's were miserable for the past few years.

Unconsciously he stood up and made his way out of the drawing room. He stopped when he saw the governess standing in the middle of the hall, surveying the house. He followed her gaze and saw...or to use another term, felt, that there was something different about the house...something lighter.

"I sense it too," the Captain said as Belle turned to him. He had joined her in the hall. "Everything seems a bit lighter, happier."

Rumple took in his surroundings and gave a sigh. The governess has been here for more than two weeks and in that period, everything his life has changed for the better. Overall, he didn't know who to thank really God, his aunt or the young woman besides him.

"It's a bit...disheartening," Rumple began. How could he really word what he was feeling. She had gotten to know the children in less than a month and she knew how to interact with them, he didn't. "What I mean...with what I've done...I feel like I don't know them anymore..."

Belle fought the urge to place a hand on her employer's shoulders. She heard the genuine remorse in his voice.

"Like I said before Captain," Belle began from behind him. "There's still time. The children understood what you've been going through for the past few years."

"They do?" Rumple asked turning round to meet her gaze. "Out of everything I did, acting like such a fool, they understand?"

"You weren't a fool sir," Belle began but Rumple shook his head.

"I know you're only trying to patronize me, Fraulein," Rumple said. "I was a fool for what I did. I'm not afraid to admit it, albeit I am embarrassed."

Rumple shifted his gaze to outside the window. Belle studied him, it was a bit difficult for her to associate the man in front of her to the man she met a little over two weeks ago.

"The children love you very dearly Captain," Belle began. "If I got to know them in less than two weeks, I would say it would be far more easier and faster for you."

"It's that easy?" Rumple said turning to meet her gaze once again.

Belle gave him a reassuring smile, "I know it is."

Rumple unconsciously smiled back at her. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Sir." Belle said, the smile never leaving her face. "I'd be happy to."

Rumple nodded. "Well, I'd expect everyone is worn out with everything that has happened today."

Belle nodded. "Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Fraulein Belle." Rumple said and Belle made her way upstairs. "And Fraulein?"

Belle turned to her employer who had now turned back to looking out the window.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belle had set up a schedule in which each child could spend some time with their father alone to rekindle the bond which has been overdue. In no time at all, the Captain should no longer feel like a stranger towards his own children and he continued to show his gratitude to Belle every chance he could say it.

The first one to get her alone time with the Captain was Mary Margaret, who got very excited when her father said that he would spending his second day back from the Enchanted Forest with her. The Captain had obviously felt extremely guilty for missing out his second to the youngest's birthday and had bought her the pink parasol she wanted so dearly.

"We'll be reviewing their lessons upstairs," said Belle as the Gold children all frowned except for Mary Margaret.

"Do we really have to?" whined David as the other children all flocked out of the living room. "We reviewed math last week. We need a break after that."

"What will it be today Fraulein?" asked Regina, gathering Bae in her arms and carrying him.

"History," replied Belle much to the groans of Killian, Emma and David. "Now, now...that won't be your reaction once I tell you I've asked an expert to hell in your lessons."

Rumple raised an eyebrow her direction as he carried Mary Margaret. "And who might that be, Fraulein?"

"Come now, Rumple," said the voice from the hall as Merlin entered the room. "Surely you're not that old to have become senile."

Rumple glared at his friend as Nimue and Belle smiled. "I'm not sure this is going to be a good idea, Fraulein."

"Why not Captain?" asked Belle, her face falling a little. She thought the Captain would have been enthusiastic about the idea.

"Your guest teacher actually failed history when he was lad," replied Rumple with a broad grin and it was Merlin's turn to glare at his friend as Nimue playfully slapped her fiancee's arm.

"I completely forgot about that," laughed Nimue. "Don't worry Rumple, I'm sure between Belle and I, we can make sure the children actually learn something."

"Hey!" came the protest as Nimue dragged Merlin out of the room while Belle motioned for the children to move as well, leaving the Captain with his youngest daughter.

"So," began Rumple, turning towards his daughter gathered in his arms. "What do you wish to do today Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret looked to be in very deep thought and Rumple had to smile at how her face scrunched a little, telling him his daughter was concentrating real hard on what she wanted to do with her father the entire day.

"Papa," began Mary Margaret, a little shy smile on her face. "I remember you used to show me some animals before….could you show me the birds again?"

Rumple smiled. Mary Margaret, out of all his children, was very animal friendly. He did remember taking her to the farthest part of their estate where a lot of bird houses were situated. They had fed some birds and some of them even landed on her hand as she studied them.

"I don't see why not," he replied hugging her tighter. "It's actually just here in our home, Mary Margaret. But before we go, you have to promise me that you won't wander there without an adult in the future ok?"

"Yes, Papa," replied Mary Margaret. "Besides, I'll only go there when I'm with you."

Rumple felt his heart swelled at his youngest daughter's words. "Then let's go see our Barn Swallows."

* * *

Belle walked over to open the terrace doors of the children's play room. Behind her, Nimue was the one explaining the events of the recently concluded war, Max adding a few facts here and there.

She stepped out for a few moments to relish the beautiful day when the sound of laughter had her eyes drawn to the grounds of the Gold estate. There was the captain and Mary Margaret feeding the birds that must inhabit the many bird houses Belle had seen around the grounds.

A Barn Swallow was steadily perched on Mary Margaret's shoulder as the little girl slowly offered it some food. The Captain had dropped down to be at Mary Margaret's eye level and seemed to be explaining something to the little girl who giggled.

The Captain continued on talking, Belle tried to concentrate hard to listen but they were too far away to make out any words. The Captain extended his hand and after a few moments, a Barn Swallow had landed on his hand and he slowly brought it over to Mary Margaret. The bird looked to be completely satisfied perched on the Captain's hand, not looking scared or even flying away as the Captain brought it closer for the girl to study.

It looked to Belle that the Captain was instructing the girl how to get the bird to fly to her own hand and stay there just like the bird who still had itself perched on her shoulder.

After a while the bird did fly over to Mary Margaret's outstretched hand and the girl smothered her giggle so that her two new friends wouldn't fly away. The Captain backed away a little, studying how happy her little girl was as the two birds remained close to her.

"So this is where you've ran off to," came the voice of Nimue as Belle turned to offer her a sheepish smile. "Looks like Mary Margaret is turning out to be like Milah when it came to animals."

Belle turned back to the two as the Captain seemed to be explaining something new again to Mary Margaret. "Milah was a nature lover and even tried to rescue as much animals she could abandoned on the streets. You can just imagine our home."

Belle laughed as Mary Margaret suddenly waved her arms around and the birds flew around her and the captain, much to the captain's laugh. It was that sound that passed through Belle, giving her a very satisfied feeling. His laugh was very rich and infectious in a way and Belle couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I've missed that sound very much," said Nimue as the Captain picked up Mary Margaret and they headed to a different part of the villa's gardens.

"Hearing it now," began Belle. "I would have missed it as well."

* * *

The next day found Rumple sat on his study floor surrounded by numerous papers with different sets of drawings. All of them having one thing in common, being drawn by his youngest child, Baelfire, or as he was very fond of calling him, Bae.

Bae was on his fifth drawing of the day and Rumple hasn't even finished his first one. He could draw yes but Baelfire could draw absolutely anything. The papers on his study floor was the proof of that. Baelfire had drawn the view from the back of the villa, the mountains they had apparently gone to while he was in the Enchanted Forest, a dog who he was dropping hints of wanting to own and he was now currently drawing the car they own.

Not only could he draw, but the colors were very precise and beautiful as well. Rumple couldn't help but just wonder at them until Bae would look up from his drawing and remind his papa that he had to draw something too.

Bae had of course seen the portraits the Rumple had done of his children. That was about the only thing he could draw, faces. And he couldn't even color them in properly so he was contented with just rough sketching.

His current piece was of Baelfire's concentrated face as he tried to decide what to draw. Although he started this when Baelfire was still trying to draw his first creation, the same look on his face would come up frequently when Baelfire turned to study the drawings he had done.

It amazed Rumple at how the five year old could be so detail-oriented when he was such a young boy. He couldn't decide if Bae had inherited it from him or from his mother.

A small knock on the door brought Rumple out of his thoughts, but not enough of a distraction for Baelfire who remained on the floor as his father got up, placed his sketch on his desk and walked over to open the door. He wasn't surprised to see Belle with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea.

"I figured you'd be eating lunch here," began Belle but then she turned a bit sheepish. "Assuming that it's ok to eat in this room of course."

Rumple smiled to reassure her. "I do take meals here when I am busy, Fraulein. It's ok." He turned to look back at his youngest who was still too focused on his drawing. "I think he won't be eating until he finishes his fifth masterpiece of the day."

He opened the door wider to permit her in and Belle quickly placed the tray on his desk. Her eyes falling on the unfinished sketch on his desk. "I see he's not the only artist in the family."

Rumple smiled shyly as he poured himself a glass of iced tea. "It's not as good as my five year old's works, I assure you." He paused and turned to motion with his head to the drawings on the floor. "The one he did of your mountain was very beautiful." He had raised an eyebrow at that and Belle smiled as she shrugged.

"Oh," said Belle. "Did I mention that I took the children to the mountain range of Avonlea?" And as an afterthought added, "It was part of a lesson in geology."

"Of course it was Fraulein," replied Rumple as he turned to watch his son still drawing on the floor. He head leaned back on his desk and Belle stood by his side. "Have I said my thanks today?"

"You have and if you're going to say it again it'll be your third thank you today and 27th since you've arrived back," replied Belle to which the captain blushed and tried to hide it to no avail.

"Believe me Fraulein," began Rumple setting the glass back down on the tray. "A million thank yous wouldn't be enough for what you've done for me and the children."

Now it was Belle's turn to blush. They had their differences before but the Captain was a man she was growing to be fond of increasingly on a day to day basis...like the feeling she had when he first used that whistle.

But she shouldn't dwell on that. In a few weeks time, she'll be heading back to the Abbey and will no longer be needed by the God family. A certain sense of dread overwhelmed her and it must have shown on her face as the Captain's hand was suddenly on her arm.

"Is there something wrong Fraulein?" asked the Captain, a look of concern lining his face.

"None at all Captain," replied Belle, masking her dread with a bright smile. These people were a family before she came to the villa and a family they will remain once she departs. She was not needed here. "None at all."

* * *

He was surprised to learn that he would spending time with Regina next, especially since Nimue and Merlin had offered to take the children to town for a little shopping stint so that the two could buy presents for their nieces and nephews.

Rumple had asked Belle to accompany them just to be on the safe side. Sure, he trusted Nimue to be a responsible adult but with 6 children and a man who acted like one, Nimue would need the help.

"Here I thought you all would be heading to town," said Rumple as he and Regina remained at the dining table. He then thought that maybe a telegram was coming and Regina wanted to spend a few moments with Robin but Regina stood and took the vacated seat of Mary Margaret.

"Granny managed to bake a cake for Mary Margaret's birthday," began Regina with a little glint in her eye that told Rumple that his eldest child had a plan. "But I'm sure she wanted to eat apple pie and I was thinking…"

She let her sentence trail for her father to catch up and of course he did so quickly. Regina had inherited her mother's knack for baking. Although Milah could only prepare one particular thing, apple pie. Her fondness for the fruit was also passed down to their eldest child as Regina loved apples.

Milah was no talent in the kitchen but Rumple had to agree that when his late wife made apple pie, it felt like a gift from above.

Rumple was the talent in the kitchen, able to make things from recipes or even from scratch but he could never make apple pie like Milah and Regina did. Regina had inherited both parents' skill in the kitchen and it looks like Regina wanted to surprise her siblings, especially her youngest sister.

"You'll have to take the lead on this one Gina," said Rumple. "I've tried making her pie and I always fail."

"Come on Papa," began Regina with a bright smile as her father agreed with her plan. "Yours was delicious as well but mama has a special ingredient."

Rumpel raised an eyebrow but Regina shook her head as she motioned with her hands, zipping her lips. "Not where anyone can hear." She then grabbed his hand and all but dragged him into the kitchen.

"Now I am very intrigued about this secret ingredient," said Rumple as they got to the kitchen. "I take it you've asked the staff to vacate the kitchen until lunch?"

"Yes," replied Regina as she handed him an apron and went to prepare the ingredients. "I'm not really sure I can do this again...it's been so long."

Rumple smiled as she placed hand over his daughter's. "I know you can, Gina." He smiled as his daughter did the same. "You're a natural in the kitchen."

"I have missed cooking and baking," said Regina as she took some apples and handed it to her father. "The apples most of all."

"You and your love for this fruit still astounds me," said Rumple as he watched the apples and began cutting them for the pie.

"I can still remember the day we went apple picking you know," teased Regina. "You lifted me up on your shoulders so I could get my hands on bright red ones. I felt like I was on the top of the world."

Rumple smiled at the memory. Regina had grown right in front of his eyes and he was a fool not to recognize that fact. His little girl was no longer so little but a young woman in her own right, even taking own the mantle of being the eldest and being a sort of mother figure her siblings could look up to and find comfort since their father had been too busy in his own grief.

Suddenly a warm hand was over his and Rumple turned to see Regina smiling up at him. She didn't say anything but a lot of things were conveyed by her smile and Rumple smiled back before focusing on the perfect slices of apples he had to do for the pie.

"So," began Rumple as Regina mixed a few ingredients together in a bowl. "Might as well get this out into the open," he paused as Regina turned to him, confused. "Robin dropped by the house the other day."

"Oh," replied Regina, her cheeks reddening slightly as she focused back on the bowl in her hands. "That's...why would I care, father?"

"Regina," began Rumple, his face stern. "I may be old but I'm not stupid." He turned to her, his face passive and devoid of all emotion and Regina stared at him in wide-eyed terror. Rumple couldn't resist but finally broke into a smile. "Sorry, just had to get the strict protective father out of my system." He paused and thought about it. "Did you really just call me father?"

Regina rolled her eyes at him and resisted the urge to throw a handful of flour at his direction. "You sacred me, papa."

"My intention, Gina," replied Rumple. "I mean I know you're growing up but boys this early is just going to turn all my hair white."

Regina laughed as they settled into a nice silence, focusing on the task at hand. Once the pie was finally cooking in the oven. Regina and Rumple sat by the kitchen and ate some of the leftover apple slices.

"So the reason why the doors were locked during the night before you went back to the Enchanted Forest?" asked Regina as she ate another slice.

"Well, I was going to ask you about it yes," began rumple. "But you manage to climb to Fraulein Belle's room." He paused remembering that night. "I did however mane to talk to Robin."

Regina's eyes widened. "Papa you didn't."

"Hey he's still dropping by so I didn't scare him off," argued Rumple and Regina slapped his arm, though it wasn't hard. "Honestly, I shouldn't even be the one talking to you about this and don't even start by telling me you love hi-"

"Papa!"

Rumple raised his arms in surrender. "I'm a father Regina. We're paranoid when it comes to our daughters."

"I can see that," mumbled Regina but soon found herself smiling. "Don't worry Papa. You're still the most important man in my life."

"Of course I am," replied Rumple as he took Regina's free hand. "And I know that won't change even if Robin Heller comes in and proposes."

"Papa!" reprimanded Regina again. "Honestly, we're not even a couple yet and you're already jumping to marriage."

"I know, I'm sorry but that's what fathers do," said Rumple. "I'm mostly rational about things but I guess seeing my daughter suddenly become a young lady, wondering when had all these time passed...it's just…"

Regina wrapped her arms around her father and rested her head on his shoulder. No words were needed. Regina understood where her father was coming from, she knew what he was feeling, knew where his mind wandered at this point….missing her mother.

"I'm going to try Regina," began Rumple as he leaned his head to hers. "I mean I know you won't be comfortable talking to me about boys and crushes and all that...and I wouldn't even want to hear them in the first place." He lifted his head to meet her eye. "But I'll try to be both a mother and a father in the circumstances."

"Papa, I'm not asking you to," began Regina with a small smile. "You being our parents is enough. You are more than enough."

Rumple felt his eyes tear up and he wrapped Regina in a tight hug. He had missed a lot of his children's life already. He was going to make up for it.


	8. Chapter 8

_In this chapter: Ruby, David and Emma all get there alone time with their father. While for Ruby and David, it was easy enough to find something to do with Rumple. Emma on the other hand is faced with her guilt over the last time she was alone with her father._

Chapter 8

Ruby was probably the most comfortable quality time Rumple had. Of course the girl did share his love for literature, albeit Rumple was very surprised with the level of books she was already reading.

"You've read Hamlet and Julius Caesar, Ruby?" asked Rumple as they settled in the villa's library. Rumple and Milah were avid readers in a sense. Milah was of course a fan of the romantic genre while Rumple was more of the adventure, fantasy type. He was also a fan of classics like those written by Shakespeare and Homer.

But their daughter Ruby seemed to have inherited both her parents' love for literature and loved all kinds of books.

So that was how Ruby had decided to spend her time with her father, read in the library and just enjoy each other's company.

Rumple had no objections to that. He could always lose himself in a new book or a reread if his mind was calm and not stressing over some mundane things.

After reading the second to the last chapter of the book in his hand, he heard Ruby sigh and close the book she had just opened an hour ago. Rumple looked at her, an eyebrow raised as Ruby hugged the book and turned to her father, blushing slightly.

"It was a very thrilling story, father," came the explanation. "I wonder if I can find another like it."

"I'm sure you will Ruby," replied Rumple as he got up and was just about to place his book back when Ruby's eyes widened.

"Um, do you have to urgent matters to attend to father?" asked Ruby, her demeanor changing completely.

"No, none at all," answered Rumple. "I just thought since you've devoured your book you would-"

"I'd rather read than go outside to be honest," replied Ruby as she got up and joined her father in front of the shelves. "Not that I do not like my brothers and sisters...it's just…"

"Getting lost in one's imagination is an opportunity one must maximize," replied Rumple with a smile as Ruby returned the gesture. "I know the feeling quite well, Ruby."

"I'm glad someone does," huffed Ruby. "I mean I love a good run around the villa and a game of catch, but seeing different worlds and reading about adventures is my cup of tea."

Rumple laughed at how mature Ruby's language was...especially given her age. He took one book from the shelf and handed it to her.

"Treasure Island?" asked Ruby as she took the book.

"Let's just say it was what got me into the Navy in the first place," replied Rumple as he shrugged and turned back to the shelf. The book he had just returned was already read by him a dozen or so times.

Ruby must have sensed his dilemma because when he turned to her, she was offering him a book.

"Maybe you could read this one father," replied Ruby as she handed him. It was the collection of stories by George MacDonald. Frankly, Rumple was familiar will his work but have never read any...yet.

"This looks promising, Ruby," replied Rumple with a smile as they walked back to the couch in the library.

After another hour, Ruby closed the book and beamed up at her father. "I wonder if I could get Killian and David to read this and turn it in a treasure hunt."

Rumple laughed and agreed that it could get his two sons to read. "That sounds like a great idea, Ruby."

"This was a great story, father," said Ruby. "I think it's one of my favorites now as well."

"What are your other favorites?" asked Rumple as he closed his own book. "This is pretty imaginative as well, no wonder you like it."

"I guess I have a soft spot for fairy tales father," replied Ruby. "But Greek mythology is a good second and some of Shakespeare's comedies."

"I hope so," replied Rumple giving her a sideways hug. "I don't think you should be reading tragedies at such a young age."

"Well they are stories," replied Ruby who smiled up at her father. "All stories have a lesson worth learning."

Rumple smiled, "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

Belle returned to the kitchen with a small smile. Ruby and the Captain were in a much heated discussion about Victorian Literature and she didn't have the heart to disturb them.

"I'm assuming I'd be taking a tray to the library," said Granny as Belle entered. "Do they even realize what time it is?"

"I doubt it Granny," replied Belle as she drank the lemonade Granny had prepared. "Then again, Ruby was always late for lunch because she would always get lost in a good book."

"That's the Captain through and through," replied Moe from the other side of the kitchen. "When he was a lad, he did the exact same thing."

"I wouldn't blame them," replied Belle. "I do the exact same thing. Either reading or writing stories...or singing."

"No surprises there," replied Granny with a smile to Moe. "Why don't you bring them this tray, Belle. I still have to look if the other children need a second helping."

"I'll be glad to Granny," replied Belle with a smile as she took the tray and headed back to the library. Granny turned to Moe, a big smile on her face.

"Whatever it is, I want no part of it," replied Moe as he turned his back to the woman. "I'm sure Herr Detweiler will agree with me."

"Yeah but with Nimue and Aunt Blue behind all of this," began Granny with a wicked smile. "I don't think the two of you have a choice."

* * *

Rumple was a bit confused when David had brought him to the shed at the far corner of the grounds of the villa.

"Alright," said David, as he moved a couple of tools that were blocking the shelf and Rumple's eyes widened at what his son wanted to show him. He knew David had a soft spot for wood carving but he didn't know the boy's talents had improved vastly.

There were carvings of animals, cars, boats, even people wearing crowns, or armors and even using swords.

"David, these are amazing!" praised Rumple as he took one boat and studied it. The craftsmanship was impeccable and David was rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

The boy had obviously hidden his talent from his other siblings and his father was the first person he had brought to the shed.

"I'm sure you can do far better father," replied David as he motioned towards his current unfinished piece. "I wanted to finish this before Bae's birthday so I could give it to him."

It was half a train, already while the other half was still uncarved wood. "I haven't gotten into the details much."

Rumple offered his son a smile. "Well then let's get started."

The train was done in half an hour but David didn't want to relinquish his alone with with Rumple so when Rumple had asked what else he did in the shed, David reluctantly showed his father a couple of papers with drawings of what seemed to be-

"A tree house?" asked Rumple, looking over David's many plans.

"I was thinking we could use that one tree near the girls' room." said David. "Given the sturdiness of that tree, we could even make a two story tree house."

David wasn't mistaken. Milah had also planned on having a treehouse made in that tree but they had never gotten to doing it.

"Maybe we could do it after Mary Margaret and Bae are a little older so we won't be worried," said David as he showed his father yet another plan. "This is my favorite."

The front of the tree house was in the shape of a pirate ship, complete with a steering wheel drawn right in the middle. On the opposite end on the other hand, was in the shape of a castle tower, complete with a flag and a small canyon.

"Figures a canyon could work well for both a ship and a castle," offered David as Rumple turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Killian and I had made a makeshift swords from some branches...I figured a canyon could be done as well."

Rumple laughed at his son's enthusiasm. "Well I think we can improve on this with a couple of calculations."

"Math?" whined David. "Really we have to use math?"

"Well if you want to build the biggest tree house we can without compromising anything, yes David, we will need Math." replied Rumple with a smile.

David groaned again but looked to be determined to accomplish the task at hand. "And here I thought I'd never use it in the real world," he said as he got a blank paper and pencil. "So what do we need Father?"

* * *

Emma was worried.

It was her day with her father and she couldn't think of anything to do or show him. Everyone else had talents they could showcase...her? She was good at nothing.

So there she was, up very early, sitting on the branch of a sturdy tree and getting lost in her own thoughts. Not even thinking that maybe her father was an early riser and was already watching her from the ground until a soft cough alerted her that she wasn't alone.

Emma looked down to see her father with an amused expression on his face. "And here I thought it was only Mary Margaret who was a morning person." There was no reproach in his voice and Emma was a bit new to that. "What are you doing up there so early Emma?"

"Thinking," came the reply, suddenly all to nervous. She thought she had time to think about what they could do but not anymore. Her father was down there and she had no idea what to do or tell him.

Rumple, realizing that Emma was having trouble with something, decided to do the unthinkable, well the unthinkable for her second eldest daughter. "Could I join you?"

Emma's eyes widened but then she smiled. "If you can, father."

"I may be a lot older than you, my dear," began Rumple as he started to climb. "But I'll have you know," he continued as he reached the branch opposite Emma. "Your Aunt Nimue once called me a monkey."

Emma laughed as Rumple sat on the branch across her. "I haven't climbed a tree for a very long time now."

"I haven't seen you do so," said Emma. "I didn't even know you could."

"Well you children must have inherited it from somewhere and there's no way your mother could," replied Rumple. "She's drastically afraid of heights."

The statement made Emma's stomach turn. That was precisely the topic she didn't want to bring up with her father, especially given the last time they had spoken about her mother and the way that conversation ended.

 _"You're doing this on purpose!" shouted Emma as she followed her father to his study. It was her birthday the next week and he had just announced that he was going to be away...again. She slammed the door as she entered. "Do you really not care about us anymore?"_

 _"I never-"_

 _"You're just scared of feeling something again," shouted back Emma. "You're nothing but a coward who is too afraid to love his own children!"_

 _"Emma, I'm sorry-"_

 _"Save it!" shouted Emma as tears already ran down her face. "You act like we don't exist anymore." She glared at him and when her father didn't say anything or do anything. She walked out the room._

 _"We didn't just lose our mother, we lost both our parents," whispered Emma and she turned to him one last time as she grasped the door handle. "And it's all your fault!"_

 _She knew her father was about to say something but she stormed out and ran to her tree. It was the second biggest one in the garden, and was the one located the farthest away from the house._

 _She stayed there for quite some time, willing herself to stop crying and to stop being so angry for what has happened to her family._

 _Eventually she did come down. On her way back to the house, she passed by the gazebo and was frozen in her tracks when she heard her father sobbing._

 _She quickly hid behind some bushes and peeked inside. True enough, it was her father who sat in the gazebo, his head in his hands as his cries of anguish overtook him. His entire body was shaking from the effort and he stayed like that for quite some time._

 _Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Emma, his father lifted his head from his hands. Emma's heart clenched at the sight of him. His eyes were red from all the crying he had done, and tears were still falling down his face._

 _He sighed and got something from underneath his short. At first Emma thought it was his damn whistle again but instead his hand lifted to reveal a small rectangular locket._

 _From what Emma could remember, her mother always wore the exact same thing._

 _Rumple opened the locket and spoke softly, "I'm so sorry Milah...Emma's right, it's all my fault."_

 _Emma thought she had no tears left but seeing her father like that made her tear up again. She slowly and quietly went back to the house. She avoided her siblings and didn't even go down to dinner._

 _The following morning, knowing her father would leave bright and early. She made sure she woke and waited by the front door._

 _Her father was surprised to see her as he and Moe left his study._

 _"Emma-"_

 _She didn't let him finish but just threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. No other words were needed after that._

"I may not have been around for some time but I still know that look," replied Rumple. "What's wrong Emma?"

Emma sighed as she turned to her father and met his gaze. She could never lie to him and besides her father would have preferred the truth anyway. "I just...I didn't know what to do today. I'm not talented like the others." She paused as she looked away, tears beginning to form around her eyes. "I especially didn't want to bring up mother...particularly after-"

She stopped. What was she supposed to say? She had never apologized after that particular incident and she knew she should have. The hug she had given him the day after wasn't enough to convey how sorry she had spoken to him.

Emma turned to her father who looked to be waiting for her to finish. Emma sighed again and didn't look away this time.

"I'm sorry father," whispered Emma.

"If you're referring to the last time we spoke about your mother," began Rumple. "There's nothing to apologize for, Emma."

"I saw you in the gazebo after," came the explanation and Rumple sighed. Of course she would have. "I never should have said what I said, father. I was wrong and I-"

"Emma it's ok," replied Rumple as he moved to sit on the same branch as her, giving his daughter a hug. "What you said that time was all true."

"No it wasn't," insisted Emma. "And I'm glad you're still with us, father." She paused and hug him tighter. "I'm glad you're back, father."

Rumple gently kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. "I'm glad to be back, Emma." He moved slightly so he could look her straight in the eye. "And I promise, I won't be going anywhere."

They stayed like that for some time until a small butterfly flew towards Emma and landed right on her outstretched hand.

"I see you still have a natural curiosity with insects," said Rumple with a smile. "Have you spotted another endangered species in our garden?"

Emma laughed, a real genuine laugh. When she was younger, she usually asked her father to help her save insects around their garden because they were in danger of being wiped out by Moe's gardening skills.

"You're wrong about one thing Emma," began Rumple as he offered his hand to the insect and it flew to him. "You're just as talented as your brothers and sisters, and even more, you have the biggest heart of them all."

"I thought that was Mary Margaret," replied Emma with a small smile which her father returned.

"Yes in time," replied Rumple. "You on the other hand, are always putting on a strong face for everyone." He paused and looked at her. "You're the bravest person I have known, Emma Gold."

Emma felt herself tear up again as she hugged her father tightly once more. She could him smile and she broke the hug to look at him once again. "I think I saw a rare grasshopper by the lake the other day."

Rumple laughed, "Breakfast first, Emma. Then you we can go grasshopper hunting."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: In this fic, some main characters of OUAT become the Von Trapp children. There is no Snowing, Captain Swan, Swanfire, or SwanQueen in this story because they are blood-siblings. The only ships in this story are Rumbelle, OutlawQueen, and Merlin/Nimue. So please, if you'd rather not read something like that, I don't want to insult you or make you read something you do not like. Thank you._

 _In this chapter, Killian and Rumple have an exciting day ahead of them...until they get into a 'spot' of trouble._

Chapter 9

"I don't understand why you have to use my car," complained Merlin once again as he reluctantly gave Killian his keys. "You have a perfectly capable vehicle yourself."

"Yes but yours will not fit my children, your fiancée, Fraulein and yourself as you head to town," replied Rumple as he shot Killian a grin. "And I promised my eldest son to teach him how to drive."

The request had come the night before as they all headed for bed. Killian had stayed behind after his siblings had all retreated upstairs and was rather fidgety when it came to meeting his father's eye.

"Is there something wrong Killian?" asked Rumple, slightly concerned, given that the following day would be his time with the lad. He wasn't sure how to go about it, just like he was with all of his children. Killian had loved his mother dearly and he may share the same sentiment as Emma had before. Granted, Killian was always the person he vision to follow in his footsteps and join the Navy given the boy's love for the sea.

"Nothing, father...it's just that-", he cut off suddenly and Rumple walked over to him, suddenly concerned.

"Killian…" tried Rumple and finally the boy sighed and squared off his shoulders.

"I was wondering, if it was alright for tomorrow," began Killian, as his voice decreased in volume per word that was said. "If you could teach me how to drive."

The last word was said barely above a whisper and Rumple must have looked at him confused because Killian's eyes widened and he suddenly shook his head and hurriedly say a good night. Rumple quickly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Killian it's alright," replied Rumple with a smile. "Now did I hear right and you wish for me to teach you how to drive?"

The boy nodded, apparently not trusting his voice given the last set back. "Of course I will."

Killian's eyes widened but he beamed at his father. "Oh thank you, father! I promise I won't wreck your car."

That thought certainly did not cross his mind but Rumple smiled as Killian retreated upstairs. The boy was growing and he was going to be at that age where driving was going to be necessary. Best he learns the skill from someone trained rather than his peers.

The question was this, would his car survive the incursion.

And that was when he had the brilliant idea of giving Nimue the thought of heading to town, with Merlin. But Merlin's car wouldn't be able to fit everyone so, his friend would need to drive Rumple's own car and Rumple would teach Killian using Merlin's.

Hence the little stand off the following morning.

"Using the guilt card has always been your worst trait, Rumple," Merlin grumbled as Rumple gave the other man his own car keys. "I expect her in one piece young man," said Merlin to KiIllian who tensed at Merlin's tone and earned to other man a glare from the boy's father.

"It's just a car, Merlin," huffed Nimue. "Now come on so we can show the children around town and so I can still see Aunt Blue."

"Alright, alright," grumbled Merlin as he got into the car. He gave his own vehicle one last look as though bidding it goodbye before nodding at Rumple and driving away with everyone else.

"Don't mind him," said Rumple as he patted Killian at the back and the boy jumped slightly. "He, like all other men of his age without a wife, has treated their vehicle as the love of their lives."

"Really?" asked Killian as Rumple practically pushed his son towards the vehicle.

"Oh don't get me started," replied Rumple as he got into the passenger side, Killian just standing by the driver's side. "Killian, come on. You're not going to destroy your uncle's car, I promise."

Killian met his father's reassuring gaze and finally got in. He started the car and grasped the wheel for dear life that made Rumple chuckle. "Easy, it's not going to help if you hold on to the wheel for dear life. It's not a lifebuoy."

Killian laughed and relaxed a bit. "Ok, what do I do next?"

Rumple started with getting Killian familiar with some concepts and terms that drivers usually used. Some few safety tips and once they were buckled in, he told Killian to start circling the driveway.

All in all, the boy was a natural and Rumple wasted no time in telling Moe to open the gates, much to Killian's shock. But soon enough, they were driving the road outside their villa, at a comfortable speed.

"You're a natural, lad," said Rumple as they drove down the road. It was a rare occasion that he was not the man at the wheel and so he cherished the moments he wasn't the one who was driving.

"Yes, but this is nerve wracking father," said Killian, keeping his eyes glued on the road, and keeping his speed in check. "I don't like having this burden."

"What burden?" asked Rumple lightly.

"The lives of everyone on board," mumbled Killian and Rumple had to chuckle because the lad had said the same thing when he first taught him how to sail a few years ago. "It's not funny father."

"You said the exact same thing when we went out at sea a couple of years ago, Killian," began his father. "And now you can't possible tell me you have the same sentiment when we go out with the Roger?"

Killian shrugged and gave him a sideways glance. "That's different. I feel at home with the sea...just like you."

"Well," began Rumple. "That is true but you just have to get the hang of it and you'll be alright. You got the hang of sailing pretty quick and you got your confidence with that. Driving will be just the same."

"You sure?" asked Killian, his eyes back on the road.

"Positive."

Killian looked at him, and gave his father a smile which Rumple returned. But as soon as they both turned their eyes back on the road-

"Watch out!"

* * *

"Uncle Merlin is going to kill me."

"He's not going to kill you."

"Father, he's going to kill me and he'll pretty much kill you too."

"Merlin's a bit daft, I'm sure he won't notice a thing."

Killian's glare could have rivaled his own had the situation really been that serious but Rumple could only laugh at being on the receiving end of a famous Gold glare. Though, it reminded him a lot of the look Milah would give him when she was not amused with him.

The two had decided to head to the small island along the lake. Well it was sort of a hiding spot for Rumple from time to time and Killian is the only other person he had brought to the small land. Him and of course Milah back then.

Pongo and Dr. Hopper had been crossing the road heading towards their own villa and the Gold men had chosen just that time to look at each other instead of the road. Luckily, Killian had excellent reflexes and turned the wheel, only for the car to drive through some bushes with thorns that pretty much scratched the driver side. Not to mention the broken windows and lights.

"Father, the lights are busted, not to mention the windows," began Killian, a bit hysterical. "Not to mention the scratches on the driver door."

Rumple hummed his acknowledgement. "Yes, well don't worry about that my boy and stop pacing. Indulge your father and just relax."

Rumple was laid down on a blanket they had brought. Granny had prepared a small picnic basket for them to take seeing as it was already lunch time. The others were due back any moment and Rumple decided it would be better for Killian not to notice his uncle's reaction to the state of his car.

Killian finally relented and lay down next to his father. The man was looking up ahead at the clear blue sky and Killian sighed, understanding why his father was a bit relaxed with their current predicament. The sky above reminded him so much of the feeling of being back at sea. It was beauty to behold.

His father handed him a sandwich and they proceeded to eat in silence. His uncle's reaction still playing in his head, all worse case scenarios and his father must have noticed because his father basically threw an apple at him.

"Stop worrying Killian," said Rumple playfully as he looked back at the sky. "You're thinking too much and you're giving me a headache."

"But father-"

"Don't worry about it," cut off Rumple finally sitting up and looking at his son. "You're first time at driving is nothing compared to mine or Merlin's for that matter."

"Really?" perked up Killian, suddenly sitting up to look at his father.

"Merlin ran over a dozen market stalls," said Rumple with a grin. "Oh that was a day I won't forget. I think everyone threw a tomato at him once the car finally stopped. Seeing as the fruits were already wasted, might as well get some amusement with the trouble."

Killian laughed and Rumple prided himself for getting his son to calm down, albeit a little. "What about you father?"

"Oh mine was a tad bit overboard," began Rumple, slightly embarrassed but now that he was older, could only look at it with humour. "Literally."

"You didn't…" asked Killian, eyes wide with realization.

"Drove it straight into the lake," confirmed Rumple. "Though Moe manage to drive out of there before it completely submerged but it did take in some water." He smiled at Killian. "What can I say, I really love the water."

Killian laughed harder and Rumple found himself joining in but their merriment was disrupted by a sudden voice piercing the surroundings.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN GOLD! YOU ARE A DEADMAN!"

* * *

"Darling, stop shouting." began Nimue as she rolled her eyes at her husband's little tantrum. "You're scaring the young ones."

Merlin took a deep breath and turned to Belle. "Fraulein, would you be so kind as to take the children upstairs."

"They are eating lunch here, Merlin," reprimanded Nimue and the look she gave him left no room for any argument. "So stop acting like a child and sit."

The last word was hissed sharply that Merlin grumble all the way until he sat down next to his fiancé.

"Aunt Nimue," began Regina as she anxiously looked around her. "You don't think they got hurt do you?"

"Maybe that's why they're not here," added Emma.

Nimue glared at Merlin and the man's anger abided a little. "Don't worry you two. I'm sure your father and brother are alright and no worse for wear."

"Until I get my hands on them," grumbled Merlin which earned him a kick from Nimue and yet another glare that finally kept his mouth shut throughout lunch.

Belle had to hold in her laughter. Sure it was a very big scratch on the driver side and of course the windows had shattered but all in all Merlin was acting like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away.

She was sure that the Captain was going to pay for the damages and the man's car would be good as new in no time.

A fact that Nimue had been trying to knock into her fiancée's head since they had arrived back to the villa and had seen the result of Killian's driving lesson.

Lunch soon ended and still no sign of the two Gold men and Belle was starting to worry a little. She went to the kitchen and was glad to see both Moe and Granny there.

"Please tell me you know where they are," said Belle in a whisper as to not let Merlin hear them.

"Don't worry," replied Granny with a smile. "They're alright. Eating probably, I packed them a small picnic. But the Captain is waiting out the storm."

"Mostly for Killian's sake than his own," added Moe as he finished cleaning. "I've already informed the mechanic to pick-up Herr Detweiler's vehicle and it'll be fixed no later than tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," came the voice of Nimue as she entered the kitchen. "If I hear that man complain one more time, I don't know what I'm capable off." She turned to Moe and Granny. "They're at the island, aren't they?"

"Little island?" asked Belle turning from Nimue to the other older staff.

"There's still small patch of land somewhere in the middle of the lake." explained Nimue. "Rumple has only shown it to Milah. It's where he escapes to think if I remember my sister's words correctly." She turned to Belle with a smile. "You know how men usually have a spot where they run away too, well Rumple has an island."

"I think I saw that when we were rowing on the lake," said Belle. "I had no idea you could actually stay there."

"Oh believe me Belle," began Nimue. "If Rumple had enough supplies, he would practically live there."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the others are worried about us, father," said Killian all of a sudden. They had been on the ground for quite some time now, their food having been eaten a long time ago.

The sky was already starting to turn a light orange as late afternoon proceeded to dusk.

"Yeah, we better head back," said Rumple standing up and stretching. All in all, without the thought of the disaster that almost was, it had been a great day with his eldest son.

"You sure we're going to be alive until dinner?" asked Killian as he helped his father pack up their stuff and head back to the row boat.

"Of course we will," said Rumple with a smile. "One thing I learned from about your uncle, Killian, he's a very slow man." He gave Killian a cheeky grin. "He wants to kill me; he'll have to catch me first."

"That doesn't sound reassuring father," said Killian with a frown but they headed back to the villa. "Uh, father…"

Rumple turned to look behind him and true enough, Merlin was already waiting for them by the gate, arms crossed and looking very pissed off.

"Figures," said Rumple as the boat finally reached the shore. "You go on ahead Killian." He told his son as he secured the boat and Merlin made his way over them.

"Killian, I need a word with your father please," said Merlin, his voice rather cold.

Killian made to say something but Rumple's arm was suddenly on his shoulder and his father just nodded at him. He gave his father one last worried glance before heading inside.

As soon as the boy was inside, Rumple turned to Merlin. "Look-"

"You are dead!"

* * *

"Are they seriously going to keep doing that?" asked Belle as she and Nimue stood at the terrace of the children's play room. It was close to dinner time and the two gentlemen have yet to enter the house.

Merlin had spent the good hour chasing the smaller man around the grounds, shouting and threatening the captain while the other man just laughed.

It had been half an hour ago when Rumple finally decided to climb a tree and Merlin had been on the base of it, demanding that he come down.

"I swear Gold," threatened Merlin once again. "You are asking for it."

"I already apologized Merlin, what more do you want?" replied Rumple from the highest branch of the tree. "Not to mention, I'll be paying for the repairs. Stop being such a big baby about this."

Both women had to agree at that, Merlin was acting like a child.

"It's the principle of the thing," yelled up Merlin. "And I'm a big baby? Who's the one hiding up a tree?"

"I'm not hiding," replied Rumple with an amused smirk. "I climbed a tree right in front of you. Who's the one not climbing after me? Not to mention the man who's a couple of feet taller than me but couldn't catch me for a good hour."

Merlin just glared. "You're going to have to come down eventually and that's-"

A couple of pinecones were suddenly hurled at the direction of the man and he hastily jumped to the nearest cover, which happened to be a bush a few meters away. The Captain took his chance and quickly climbed down, throwing a few more at Merlin and making a getaway.

But as soon as Merlin saw him reach the ground, he took off after him, ensuring another chase across the grounds.

"I'd leave them to their own devices, Belle," said the older woman, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the two.

Both women turned and headed back inside, totally missing that the two gentlemen had reached the small wooden platform by the lake where the boat was currently secured to...and when Merlin all but tackled Rumple and both went crashing to the lake.

* * *

"Well my suit is ruined…"

Rumple snorted as a small smile played on his face. They were both soaking and were still sitting on the dock, just staring ahead at the vast lake of the villa grounds.

"You'll make it'll look good as new?"

"Merlin, you sound like that damn car is more valuable than your own life," said Rumple rather harshly and it received a small sigh from the other man.

"Yeah I got a little carried away with that," began Merlin, his tone apologetic and it was the closest thing to an actual apology that Rumple was going to get from his best friend. "But you know what that car means to me...what it sort of represents."

"Yeah I know," began Rumple, knowing all too well what he was talking about. The car wasn't actually something that Merlin had bought, but rather he had inherited it from his family. He had it fixed up and up and running again, his father even getting a ride before his parents had passed. The car was in a way, his last link to his own family. "That's why I said, I'd take care of it."

"Yeah," repeated Merlin, looking back at the lake. "Well maybe I just wanted to make sure my best friend was back and no longer has a stick up his arse."

Rumple chuckled and turned to his friend who was now looking at him seriously. "It's nice to have you back, Rum."

Rumple knew it was meant to do good but his heart just fell upon the realization again that he has made a lot of lives miserable since Milah's death...his children and his best friend.

He soon felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, Rum, don't. We understand what happened...what you're going through, went through." He stopped to let his words sink in, as he turned to look back at the villa.

"Like I said, I'm glad you're back." said Merlin and then he chuckled. "All these years and you still outrun me, even when I'm a good foot taller than you."

"You know me, Merlin," began Rumple with a smug smile. "I'm always quick on my feet."

"Oh my!"

Both men turned to see Belle standing a few feet from where they were sitting. Rumple was surprised that they did not hear her approach, especially given both men's naval training.

"Are you two alright?" asked Belle, her voice filled with concern.

"Merlin just reminded me he is also in love with the water just as much as he is with his car," replied Rumple with a smile. "No worse for wear Fraulein, just dripping wet."

Merlin playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I'm assuming it's time for dinner?" He turned to asked Belle.

"Yes, Nimue had asked if I could come get the both of you," explained Belle. "I'll go on ahead and ask Moe for some towels, you're probably freezing. Might I suggest we head back inside?"

"Yes, I do believe that is a better course of action that staying out here," replied Rumple as he stood, Merlin giving him an amused look. "We'll follow."

Belle smiled and headed back to the villa as Rumple finally turned to his friend, the smile on his face dropping upon Merlin's expression. "What?"

"Oh nothing," replied Merlin cheerfully. "Just observing."

 _And plotting the next greatest setup of my life._


	10. Chapter 10

In this chapter, Belle gets a glimpse of the man she already knew was deep inside and Merlin is up to some mischief.

 _This particular incident was inspired by a fic called "Sailor's Knots" in FFN by Shahrazad63._

Chapter 10

Rumple's mouth formed an almost perfect letter o as he turned to his sister-in-law.

"What? You heard me," said Nimue with a big smile.

Rumple still looked at her as though she had sprouted another head and Merlin's laughter just rang through the dining room.

His sister-in-law had just proposed they all head out to sea on Rumple's boat the following week and Rumple knew he must have heard her wrong.

He turned to Merlin and whispered, "Are you sure this is Nimue? You must have left her somewhere or she got hit in the head really hard."

Nimue's glare matched with a rough kick from under the table that hit Merlin instead of Rumple earned a burst of laughter from the all the children as Merlin rubbed his sore leg.

"My dear, next time aim to the left," hissed Merlin as shot daggers at Rumple who did not hide his satisfied smirk. "Let's see who's smiling when I get my payback, Gold."

"Like that's ever going to happen, my friend," replied Rumple with a cocky grin as he finished his dinner. He turned to Nimue. "If you're serious about this, then the next couple of days will be some lessons on basic sailing. Fraulein, would that be alright or am I intruding in any tree climbing or mountain picnic activities?"

Belle blushed slightly as 7 hopeful eyes turned to her. Oh he was a sneaky bastard alright but Belle had to return the big grin on his face with one of her own. "I'm sure we can manage Captain. The children seem to be very eager to learn a thing or two about sailing."

"Not just the children," mumbled Merlin.

"What was that?" asked Rumple innocently.

"Oh nothing at all," said Merlin with cheeky grin and got up from the table. "I think it's high time I went to bed. Not unless of course you'd want my company my dear-"

"You two are not going anywhere without any supervision," cut off Rumple with a plain expression much to Nimue's annoyed one. "I'm not taking any chances and this is my house."

"We are adults Rumple," hissed Nimue.

"You are," reiterated Rumple as he motioned with his head to Merlin. "Him, I have second thoughts."

"Oh how you wound me," said Merlin dramatically as he left the room to the children's laughter and the roll of eyes from the other adults.

"Your uncle may be all theatrics," began Rumple with a shake of his head. "But he has a good point." He turned to Belle with a small smile. "I think it's time we all started preparing for bed."

A chorus of protests was heard, well except from Bae who chose that exact moment to yawn.

"Come now children," began Belle as she stood and picked up Bae. "The sooner you get to bed the sooner your father will teach you whatever it is he has planned."

One by one they got up and said their good nights to their father and aunt until of course Mary Margaret who whispered something to her father which Rumple took with a smile. "I don't see why not."

"Me too!" said Bae all of a sudden from Belle's arms and Belle had to raise a confused eyebrow at the two youngest Gold.

Rumple smiled. "Would you mind bringing Mary Margaret and Bae to the library after you all have gotten ready for bed, Fraulein?"

"Not at all," said Belle, still confused.

He winked at her before heading out the room with Nimue. Her answer would be provided later, then.

* * *

The two children were buzzing with excitement as the trio headed down to the villa's library and to be honest their excitement was infectious. Belle had no idea what was going to happen but she couldn't help but be excited as well.

As they reached the library, the two children practically threw open the door and Belle was met with a surprising sight.

The captain had made some sort of blanket fort with the couch in the library and other pillows and blankets. The man himself was also in his night clothes already but had a small smile for them when they encountered. He was also sitting on the floor with two books at the ready.

There was a tray of milk and cookies on the table on the corner but the two children ignored it and proceeded to sit on the floor next to their father.

"What do we have here?" asked Belle, sitting next to Bae as Mary Margaret snuggled closer to her father.

"Storytime Fraulein," exclaimed Bae in excitement. "Father reads them so well and he even does voices!"

Belle looked at the captain with a surprised smile but Rumple just gave him a small shrug, the smile not leaving his face. "I see it's not only Herr Detweiler that has a small drive for theatrics."

The captain smiled and proceeded to tell the story the children had chosen and Belle sound found herself also lost in the story as the captain changed from his usual voice when he read the narration into the voices of the different characters.

Bae and Mary Margaret were too engrossed in the story as well but Belle could only turn and study the captain. This was certainly a different man from the one she had met weeks ago...very different from the man who communicated with a whistle...but still in a way, as Rumple stole glances her way and gave her a small smile, he was still the same man. He had just come out of the hole he had dug out for himself, as Moe had pointed out to her that first morning.

Belle smiled as Rumple's hands flew to the air, reenacting the scene from the story much to the amazement of the two children. This was a scene she wished she could live in forever...but circumstances being what they are, she knew it wouldn't be true.

There was only a few weeks left of her stay in the Gold household. The children wouldn't be needing her come the start of the school semester...as well it would be her start in her journey to becoming a nun. That was what she had wanted ever since she was a young girl...why would they change now?

* * *

"You certainly have a lot of things in this room," commented Belle as they all but brought out boxes of items from what appeared to be a storage room on the second floor to the living room. As Merlin had pointed out earlier, it was the basic equipment they were taught with and Rumple had wanted to teach his children a few things before they went out to the boat the following week.

"But they are well organized," said Belle with a smile as Regina and Emma left the room with a few things.

"You can thank my late wife for that, Fraulein," said Rumple as he tossed a couple of boxes aside, knowing they weren't what they needed. "I'm a bit of a magpie myself and pretty much keep whatever I get my hands on."

"Is that what those antique trinkets are from?" asked Belle with a teasing smile as she pointed out the boxes that were at the far corner, labelled with his name.

Rumple shrugged as he moved a couple more boxes. "There's no harm in keeping your old toys or other belongings...especially if they are in good condition."

Belle gave him a small smile but turned to the boxes. Her curiosity got the better on her even on her good days. She was brought out of her musings by the captain as he cleared his throat.

"You're more than welcome to go and see what's inside, Fraulein," said Rumple with a boyish smile that made Belle's face blush slightly. "Given the way you've been looking back at them, maybe we can even do away with the distraction."

Belle giggled but moved to the boxes marked with his name and started opening the one nearest her. She wasn't surprised to see toys in good condition, mostly model boats and small soldiers. "I'm pretty sure Bae would like these."

"I was thinking of giving it to him once his birthday comes," replied Rumple, busy looking over some of the boxes from his Navy days. He wanted to make sure what they bring down to the living room were all children friendly.

No handcuffs and other things that might just earn him a blunt instrument to the head from his sister-in-law.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Belle's giggle. It was louder this time and was stopped abruptly when he turned to look at her. She had tried to smother her laughter by covering her mouth but it proved to be in vain.

"Anything interesting Fraulein?" asked Rumple with a confused smile.

Belle's face blushed slightly but she reached into the box and brought out what looked to be a jester costume and Rumple sighed, totally forgetting that was still in there.

"Yes, well despite what you have experienced," began Rumple, walking over to her. "I do have a great sense of humor."

"Pity this won't fit you anymore," commented Belle but by the look on her face she did not mean to say it out loud. "Oh forgive me, I-, well I-"

"Fraulein, breathe," said Rumple with a soft chuckle. "I promise I won't throw you overboard with that comment."

"Are these the last boxes father?" asked Killian as he, David, Regina and Emma returned to the room.

"I guess so," replied Rumple, quickly hiding the costume behind his back. "I haven't sorted the last one but I have an inkling we won't be needing those for a brief lesson on knots and navigation. "Have you looked into the boxes yet?"

"Ruby found some maps and compasses in one," replied Emma. "And the other was mostly a manual and some ropes."

"I guess we're all set then," replied Rumple. "Bring those down and Fraulein Belle and I will join shortly as we tidy up."

Belle frowned as the children departed with the boxes. The Captain then went back to the boxes with his name, looking over his belongings as a child. "Tidy up? It was already a jungle when we arrived, Captain."

"You ransack some of the boxes, Fraulein," replied Rumple with a smile as he studied the things he has as a child. "Just toss them back inside so we can get out of this stuffy room-"

As if by faith, the door suddenly banged shut behind them. The two turned to each other confused but slowly made their way to the door. Rumple shook the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"What in the world-," began Rumple as he tried to push open the door with his own weight. He tried, once and it didn't budge. He tried a second and a third time and Belle wanted to tell him to stop lest he hurt himself.

"What is going on?" called Merlin from the other side of the door. "Who's in there?"

"Merlin it appears the door is stuck!" called Rumple from the room.

The doorknob shook and this time it was Merlin who tried pushing the door open with his own weight but nothing.

"You have an ax?" asked Merlin and Rumple rolled his eyes.

"I am not wasting a good door," said Rumple.

"What do you suggest I do to get you out then?" asked Merlin, the mirth in his voice not going unnoticed. "Pretty sure kicking the door open won't work as well, unless you retract your statement of wrecking a perfectly good door."

"I'm pretty sure you still know how to pick a lock so just get on with it," said Rumple as he paced. Belle chuckled softly as she sat on one of the chairs available in the room.

"I do apologize for this Fraulein," began Rumple as he stopped his pacing and turned to her.

"Well it's not entirely your fault," began Belle with a chuckle and the Captain turned to her in disbelief.

"Not entirely my fault?" clarified the Captain.

"Well you were entirely engrossed with reminiscing your childhood that you forgot to tell the children to not shut the door." explained Belle, unfazed with the glare he was aiming at her. "I on the other hand was busy complaining about tidying up, so I guess we're even."

A soft chuckle was heard from the other side of the door and Rumple just glared at it. "So basically it is mostly, your fault, Rum."

"Merlin..." Rumple warned, his annoyance evident in his voice and Belle suppressed another giggle. It was a sight for her to see her employer like this.

"Sorry," came the apology. They heard the scrub of metals together and a little sigh of annoyance before Merlin's voice floated over the wood again. "How old is this thing? I've applied more pressure than normal."

"Well it is old," began Rumple, walking over to talk to Merlin without having to raise his voice. "How many pins have you set?'

"None because damn tension wrench won't budge," replied Merlin.

"Um, excuse me, Herr Detweiler..." Belle bega, catching both men by surprised as Rumple turned to her.

"Belle please," Merlin said from the other side. "Call me, Merlin."

"Oh," Belle replied, a little embarrassed to call the man by his first name. "Merlin...well...I was just thinking...that maybe you're not doing this...right..." The last word was barely a whisper but both men still heard it and was dumbfounded at how the young woman in the room knew how to pick a lock.

Belle did not dare to look at the Captain but she couldn't help herself. He was wearing a look of curiosity and amusement.

"And where, my dear Fraulein," Merlin began. "Did you learn to pick a lock?"

"Oh it's not a very interesting story." Belle said, her cheeks, blushing. She knew she shouldn't have said something.

"Pray tell, Fraulein," the Captain said from beside her, wearing a very amused look.

"It was just one of those instances that I went outside the Abbey and Sister Ashley went after me and...it was late..." Belle quickly said, hoping that would be enough for the two curious so that they could get out of the room.

"Sister Ashley?" The Captain asked. "THE Sister Ashley? The epitome of discipline and orderliness in the Abbey?"

Belle couldn't help but chuckle. Of course the Captain knew Sister Ashley from his aunt. In a way, when she first arrived at the villa, the Captain reminded her of Sister Ashley.

A voice from the hall got all their attention.

"Merlin have you seen Rumple? The children are very excited to start their lessons." Nimue asked as Rumple and Belle heard footsteps going their way. "Merlin? What on earth are you doing?"

"Ask your brother-in-law," came the reply as they heard him work on the lock once again.

"What did you do now, Rumple?" Nimue said, her tone as if she was speaking to a child.

"Me?" Rumple asked. "How sure are you that this is my fault?"

"The quiet from inside the room." Nimue said, a matter of factly. "Move Merlin."

"You know how to pick a lock, darling?" Merlin asked as they heard Merlin move over to make room for his soon to be wife. "Is it just me or are women getting more talented these days, Rumple?"

"She used to pick the lock of-" Rumple stopped himself from saying the name. Nimue, noticing, this shifted the conversation.

"Yes, Merlin. Men aren't the only ones who have tricks up their sleeves." Nimue said as she began working on the lock. After a few minutes, the door finally swung open.

"She got us free faster than you did, Merlin." Rumple teased his best friend.

"Thank You very much, Nimue." Belle said.

"You're welcome, my dear." Nimue said as she straightened herself. "Now could someone care to explain why I had to show my fiancee some of my un-lady like capabilities?"

"It wasn't completely Rumple's fault, darling." Merlin said, emphasizing the word 'completely' and trying very hard not to laugh.

"Truly it wasn't majority, the Captain's fault." Belle agreed, also suppressing her laughter.

"But mostly it was?" Nimue asked, raising an eyebrow to the two people who were failing at trying not to laugh at the other person in the room's expense.

"You're all being childish," Rumple said as he walked out of the room. "And to set the record straight, it was partly my fault. But partly and not completely!"

Rumple could still hear the barks of laughter coming from the room as he descended the stairs.

"I better make sure the children are alright," said Belle as she followed her employer. As she was out of earshot, Nimue turned and glared at her finace.

"What?" asked Merlin innocently.

"You could have opened that door sooner and without my help," said Nimue, raising an eyebrow at the man. "Any explanations why you were stalling?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear," replied Merlin with a cunning smile. "It's not like I wanted them to be stuck in a stuffy room for hours. Why would I ever want to do that?"


	11. Chapter 11

In this chapter, Rumple and Belle moved a little bit closer which help from our favorite sneaky sponge.

 _We're going to be seeing a few familiar scenes in the upcoming chapters and I am so excited!_

Chapter 11

Sunday came and the incident with the locked room was still a fresh topic among the adults. Even as the Captain, the children, Merlin, Nimue and Belle heard mass, Nimue already deciding that Aunt Blue should be informed about the amusing little occurrence that happened at the Gold villa.

Visitors aren't always welcomed in the Abbey but there were exceptions for visiting family members as well as returning postulants.

"Oh Reverend Mother I've missed you all," Belle said kneeling before the Mother Abbess and kissing her hand. "I've missed these walls, the Abbey, even Sister Ashley."

Mother Superior couldn't help but chuckle. She then turned to the other woman right beside Belle.

"Nimue, it has been a very long time." Mother Superior said as both she and Nimue hugged each other.

"Oh Aunt Blue!" Nimue replied. "It has been a very long time indeed. I've missed you. You're the only one who can handle him without having the urge to hit him in the head."

"He is standing right here," Rumple said from behind them. The children and Merlin had already said their greetings and were now wandering into town as the other adults wished to talk amongst themselves.

"Rumple," Mother Superior warned. "Nimue is right you know. You are a very stubborn man."

"Why is it you always take her side and not mine?" Rumple said crossing his arms in front of him, pretending to be hurt while he was just being playful.

"Because I'm right." Nimue pointed out. She turned to Belle. "It may seem that your employer is a proper gentleman and a revered Sea Captain, Belle but to be honest he is more like a child."

"I am not." Rumple defended.

"Oh you want me to justify my statement," Nimue challenged and then addressed Mother Superior. "Aunt Blue would you be interested to know what happened this week?"

Rumple's face flushed slightly and Nimue knew she had him. Belle on the other hand looked to rival a tomato with how red her cheeks were.

"Now I'm curious," Mother Superior shifted her gaze from Rumple's face, to Belle's flushed cheeks, and Nimue's amused demeanor. "What happened?"

Before Nimue could even muster a word, Rumple had spoke up. "It wasn't completely my fault, Aunt Blue. Don't let Nimue convince you otherwise."

"Yes, it wasn't." Nimue agreed. "But it was mostly your fault, Rumple. You can't deny that."

"You're only saying that because it's what Merlin said!" Rumple countered.

"Belle?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the young postulant who squirmed under everyone's scrutiny.

"It wasn't completely the Captain's fault, Reverend Mother." Belle said, trying to play it safe.

"Oh Belle," Nimue began as she shook her head. "Don't rescue him!"

"She's just stating a fact," Rumple rebutted.

"Be a man and admit your wrongdoing, Rumple!" Nimue said, every bit as serious but deep down being playful.

"It wasn't completely my fault, Nimue." Rumple said coolly.

"What happened?" Mother Superior asked the three adults, two of them acting like children.

"The children were excited to learn a few seafaring lessons from their father," Nimue began. "When I came looking for him, apparently he had gotten himself and Belle locked in one of the rooms they used as storage of their old belongings."

"Really?" Mother Superior asked, smiling slightly at her nephew. "And what could have distracted you that much to let lock yourselves in?"

"Fraulein Belle and I were looking over some of my old boxes when we were supposedly to be looking for my own Navy equipment and books." Rumple explained. "When the children left with the final boxes, I wasn't paying attention and forgot to remind them not to shut the door."

"And I didn't pay particular attention because I was too busy complaining about tidying up," Belle added, making Mother Superior realize what she meant earlier when Belle said that it wasn't completely Rumple's fault.

"I still do not understand why you got locked in that in the first place," began Nimue, finished teasing her brother-in-law. "Did you find it difficult to enter the room in the first place?"

Rumple shrugged. "It was one of the older doorknobs that I have yet to replace," began the Captain. "I've asked Moe to check some of the other rooms we have not used for a while."

"Not wanting a repeat performance?" asked Nimue with a smile.

"You and Merlin are up and about the villa and town," replied Rumple with a shrug. "I'd rather not get stuck in a stuffy room without anyone helping me out."

"I still think there was nothing wrong with the doorknob before we got in," raised Belle and this time Mother Superior turned to Nimue with a raised eyebrow. Oh, they were going to discuss a few more things once Rumple and Belle were out of earshot.

"Belle that was what your defense when Sister Ashley said you of picked the lock to her room to get some books," began Mother Superior and Rumple and Nimue turned to the woman, both amused with that little fact.

Belle bit her lower lip in embarrassment. That was certainly not something she wanted the Captain or Nimue to found out.

"I'll make sure not to lock the library then," said Rumple and offered Belle a very broad smile that Belle couldn't help but blush again. This man certainly had an unusual effect on her.

* * *

"You looked worried Fraulein?" remarked Rumple as he stood beside her on the deck. He had given the reins of the ship to Killian, he knew the boy was a natural at sailing and knew they were in good hands...well better than Merlin's anyway.

But with the two of them, the ship and everyone in it will be well taken care of.

"Not a sea person I take it?"

Belle offered him a sheepish smile before looking back at the open water.

"I haven't really been at sea before, Captain," explained Belle. "I'm not really sure why I feel a bit nervous of this aspect."

"Well instead of looking at is as a wide vast unknown that my swallow you," began Rumple, also turning to look at the sea. "Think of it as a great wide something that could be explored." He turned to smile at her. "A big adventure, waiting for you to take the one-step in a beautiful journey."

Belle smiled. "You have a way with words, Captain."

"Not as good as you," replied Rumple. "I've heard the many stories you've told the children, now those are magnificent. Do you just come up with them?"

"Well...yes," began Belle, feeling slightly embarrassed. "They just sort of come to me…"

"They're wonderful," assured Rumple. "Then you even turn some of them into songs. Is there anything you can't do Fraulein?"

"I'm not really good at following rules, Captain," teased Belle and Rumple laughed, much to Belle's joy. His laugh was something she cherished and she was a little proud that she could make him laugh so easily.

"Well I have experienced that first hand," said Rumple. He was about to say more but a big wave passed them and it rocked the boat slightly, making Belle braised herself on the railing. "Nothing to worry about, Fraulein...not unless you've fallen spell to motion sickness."

"I don't think…" began Belle, unsure. "Well I managed well enough with the rowboat."

"Waves aren't that common among lakes and rivers, Fraulein," said Rumple with a reassuring smile. "But to be on the safe side, why don't we head inside and maybe you could try your hand at steering?"

Belle nodded but just as they turned to leave another wave crashed to the side of their boat and sent Belle toppling over.

She readied herself to hit something but instead felt warmth wrapped around her. She then realized that she had closed her eyes and when she willed herself to open them, she found a pair of deep brown eyes filled with concern looking back at her.

"Are you alright Fraulein?" asked Rumple as he straightened both of them. "I admit that was a lot bigger that what I am used to."

"Yes," replied Belle after a beat, trying to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," replied Rumple as he offered her his hand, a smile on his face. "What sort of captain am I if I let you of all people fall and hurt yourself?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this father?" asked Killian for the third time since they had arrived at the cockpit. "Not that I don't trust you or anything Fraulein...but-"

"She won't crash us against an iceberg if that's what you're worried about Killian," replied Rumple with a smile as Merlin continued to help Belle steer the ship.

"More of the thought of capsizing us like what happened with the rowboat," remarked Killian which made Rumple chuckle and pat his eldest son in the back.

"Ye of little faith Killian Gold," came Belle's voice but the two Gold men turned to see she was still focused on the sea. "This is harder than I thought. I had believe it was only turning this wheel to and fro…why I never cared for driving or any other mode of transportation than by horse or my own two feet."

Killian gave his father an exasperated look but Rumple just shrugged and walked over to them. He nodded to Merlin who moved out of the way and then placed a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Maybe if you relaxed a bit," began Rumple as he aided her in steering the ship. "It'll be easier."

Belle gave him a sideways glance but nodded eventually and Rumple could see the changes in her posture when she willed herself to relax.

Merlin grinned and motioned for Killian to leave the room with him. "I think the ship is in good hands, Killian. Why don't we get something to eat?"

Killian nodded and bade his father and Fraulein farewell. As they walked, Kilian couldn't help but notice his uncle's smile. "Anything the matter Uncle Merlin?"

"Oh nothing lad," began Merlin, the excitement not leaving the man's voice. "Like I said, this ship is in good hands."


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter, Belle can't stop thinking about her future in the Gold household and Rumple encounters someone from the past that he'd rather forget.

 _The familiar scenes from the movie will be shown in the next chapter, I made a tiny error in my chapter outline. :)_

Chapter 12

"Oh for heaven's sakes, how in heavens did you even survive in the Navy if you can't wake up at the crack of dawn?"

All the children cracked a grin as they heard their aunt and uncle bicker at the top of the stairs. Belle threw the Captain an amused questioning look and Rumple just shrugged.

They were all heading to Belle's mountain for an early hike and morning picnic. The sun wasn't up yet but will be so in time for them to start climbing the mountains. Well if they could get a move on...Merlin apparently wasn't that cooperative after being woken up at that hour.

"Unhealthy doses of coffee and other substances we are not going to speak off," hissed back Merlin, the last part mainly aimed at the Captain who was wearing a very amused look on his face. "My, you are a sight Captain Gold. I didn't even know you owned a piece of clothing that wasn't part of a suit."

Everyone chuckled as Rumple rolled his eyes at his friend. But Merlin spoke true in Belle's opinion.

When she first saw him that early morning, she couldn't quite believe this was the same Captain Rumford Gold that she had met a few weeks ago. He was out of his usual suit and tie and was wearing casual hiking clothes and Belle couldn't help but think how more handsome he was being so relaxed and-

No, she had to shake that thought out of her head. She was here for the children. She was here to make this family whole again. There was nothing else.

"You seem far away Fraulein," came the voice of the man she just couldn't stop thinking about. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just how excited I am for the day ahead, Captain," manage Belle with a bright smile.

Rumple returned the gesture with a smile of his own. "I hope you don't sing a different tune once we are off and you here Merlin and Nimue bicker until we reach the top of your mountain."

Belle giggled just as the raised voices of the couple in question reached them. Merlin and Nimue were still at it and the topic has now shifted from early morning wake up calls to hogging the bathroom.

"I'm sure it'll prove to be quite the entertainment, Captain."

Rumple snorted but the smile stayed on his face. "I thought the same thing as well...but then it just got annoying and I literally had to plug my ears just to drown them out. I couldn't even hear myself think over their bickering."

"And yet they're getting married soon," offered Belle.

"Yes well peas of the same pod those two are," said Rumple. "Much too alike even if they deny it. They're a match made in heaven."

"So you're not a believer of opposites attract?" asked Belle, feeling a bit braver with asking her employer some personal questions.

"Well…" began Rumple, giving her an amused smile. "Never say never."

"Killian and I have got everything, father," announced Regina as she and Killian appeared with a basket each, bearing their food and refreshments.

"Good," said Rumple as he motioned for everyone. "I guess we're all ready. Let's get going then."

* * *

"I can certainly see why you love to come up here, Fraulein," began Rumple as he helped Belle clean up their picnic feast. It was about time they headed back if they wanted to grab lunch back in town which everyone was in agreement with, mainly because Merlin and Nimue had offered to buy them anything they wanted, may it be books, toys or clothes.

"I've always felt at home here," explained Belle as they cleaned up. "Mother Superior always worried that I would get lost if I stayed here when night has fallen but-"

"You could never get lost up here, because it's your mountain," finished Rumple, giving her a bright smile. "I know that feeling. She was also like that about me and the sea when I was younger."

"I take it the sea is the same for you as this mountain is for me," replied Belle. Again, opposite of each other and that is why nothing can ever come with lo-

Belle's eyes widened at her own thoughts. Luckily the Captain was too busy cleaning up their makeshift picnic to have noticed but she needed to calm herself when he does turn around to face her. She needed to calm herself and act like nothing was wrong even though everything was already falling apart.

This man was Captain Rumford Gold. This man was Mother Superior's nephew, a decorated war hero, a loving father, a good friend, a man who already has her heart without him even realizing it.

She put on a brave smile as the Captain finally closed the picnic basket.

"Looks like that's everything," began the Captain as he rubbed his forearm against his perspiring forehead. 'I think we're all set."

Belle cleared her throat as she nodded. The Captain, ever quick on his feet, stood up and offered her his hand. Belle didn't know why she felt her cheeks reddened slightly but she swallowed the lump in her throat and took his hand, a warm feeling descending to her entire being.

She needed to stop thinking about her employer like this...she had promised her life to God and that was what she had always wanted...or was it still?

"You alright Fraulein?" his voice cut through her thoughts as Belle finally saw the Captain right in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes," said Belle with a forced smile. "I just always get lost in my own thoughts when Im here."

Rumple eyed her but then offered her a small smile. "Well I guess you give a whole new meaning to the saying 'head in the clouds' when you're literally as high as the clouds."

Belle giggled as the Captain called everyone so they could head back to town.

* * *

"Oh Belle this would bring out your eyes," said Nimue as the two women shopped for more material she could use to make dresses. Not that Belle needed more clothes, she would only end up giving them up once she returned to the Abbey, but Nimue insisted that they venture away from the others.

"Nimue I think we've gotten enough," protested Belle but Nimue just handed her the fabric and proceeded to try and cover her with it. "I don't-"

"You're going to need it," insisted Nimue, as she placed the material in her arms. "And don't even think about the price. I'm buying it for you as a gift."

"But-"

"No buts, Belle, now come on," said Nimue with a smile as she dragged the younger woman to another store. "I'm sure there are more fabrics we can find."

"I really don't think I'll have any use for all of them once I return to the Abbey, Nimue," began Belle as she walked beside the other woman. "We have to give up our possessions when we return-"

"But you're not at the Abbey Belle," pointed out Nimue. "Did Aunt Blue specify how long you'll be staying with Rumple?"

"Well...no," began Belle but in her head she was conflicted to stay forever or the shortest time possible. "But still-"

"Come now, Belle," began Nimue, placing a hand on the younger woman's arm. "Ok, let's say you won't be able to keep all the clothes you decide to make with all these material, even the clothes you've already made, but it doesn't hurt anyone to have them for the time being that you are outside the Abbey. Am I right?"

Belle thought for a moment and Nimue was right. It didn't hurt anyone, besides, if she did give them up at least other woman could have good and decent dresses...but it still made her feel guilty that it was Nimue's money after all-

"Oh don't you even think about the cost, Belle," began Nimue and chuckled when Belle's shock must have registered on her face. "Aunt Blue has the same look every time Rumple and I make a generous donation to the Abbey."

Belle smiled and just sighed in defeat. "Alright then-"

Nimue's smile broadened. "Now, are these ok? Rumple is going to have to host a party for Merlin and I soon and you are invited. No buts!"

Belle had just opened her mouth to argue but shook her head at the instant reprimand. "I don't think you'd want me there Nimue."

"Oh come now, Belle," began Nimue, looping her arm with that of Belle's as they walked around town. "Besides Granny and Aunt Blue, I'd count you the closest lady friend I have. Granted, the company I have been keeping recently are all men who have the mental capacity of toddlers."

Belle giggled. "The Captain isn't like that."

"Merlin is grand influence, my dear, just you wait," said Nimue with a snort. "But I'm trying to make up for that."

"You two are quite the pair," began Belle softly and her eyes gazed far away and Nimue would bet her entire fortune that the younger woman was thinking about one specific Captain.

"Belle?" asked Nimue, amused.

"Oh I apologize, Nimue," replied Belle quickly, blushing. "My mind wandered a bit..."

"To the sea, I bet." said Nimue to herself, glad that Belle was still to distracted to have heard her. She was lovestruck alright...time for Nimue to call for reinforcements.

* * *

Rumple had found himself walking along town by himself. Merlin had insisted he could handle his children by himself, and with Regina and Killian's assurance that they'll be ok, Rumple had left them to it.

It was unnerving to be walking around town, if he was honest. The last time he did enjoy a trip to town was when Milah had still been alive. She would always drag him everywhere, stating that he needed to live a little and enjoy life's littlest of pleasures and beauty.

"Captain, you're the last person I'd even think of bumping into."

Rumple's blood instantly froze at the voice he wished he'd never come across with for the remainder of his life. He willed himself to turn around and true enough standing a few feet from him was none other than Hans Zozo.

"Herr Zozo," hissed Rumple.

"Captain," greeted back Zozo as he walked up to the other man. Sure Zozo was smaller of the two but Zozo would never let anyone intimidate him. "I've been trying to meaning to cross paths with you...that party for Herr Detweiler and Mrs. Schraeder for instance. They had told me you weren't invited."

"I don't make a habit of attending such events," replied Rumple stiffly.

"Oh," began Zozo. "I seem to recall you being a party goer when that wife of yours was alive."

It took all of Rumple's self control not to grab the man by his coat and beat the sense out of him. "People change, Herr Zozo. If you would excuse me," said Rumple through gritted teeth.

But Zozo took a side-step and blocked his path. "I meant no offense, Captain."

"Of course you didn't," fired back Rumple and he was all but ready to brush the other man aside but Zozo could read him like an open book.

"I'm not the one at fault for your wife's death, Captain," said Zozo, hitting at the one thing that Rumple was trying to avoid, the topic of his wife's death.

"You have no guilt whatsoever for what you caused, do you?" demanded Rumple, losing his battle of trying to ignore and brush aside the other man.

"She was the one that caused her own demise by being so rash-"

Rumple was just about to prove to Zozo how rashness was a couple trait as he moved forward and was a few inches from grabbing the man by his shirt and punching his snide face when-

"Rumple!"

Rumple stopped but did not look back. He heard Nimue walk up to stand by his side but still he did not look to face her.

"Mrs. Schraeder," greeted Zozo. "Or is it Mrs. Detweiler now."

"Soon, Herr Zozo," replied Nimue blankly, glaring at the other man.

Zozo turned back to Rumple. "This discussion is not yet over, Captain. You will see events my way, some time soon, I hope."

Rumple did not reply just glared as the other man turned on his heel and left. He waited once Zozo was out of earshot before turning to Nimue.

"Where's Belle?" asked Rumple, knowing fully well that the two woman were together when he had last seen them.

"She's with Merlin and the children," explained Nimue, placing a hand on his arm. "I was sent to come fetch you. They're all eager to head back to the house."

Rumple nodded but made no move to walk away, he turned back to where he had last seen Zozo and just continued to stare ahead.

"Rumple," began Nimue, now fully concerned. "He's-"

"Right," began Rumple, bowing his head slightly. "It's not his fault. It's mine."

"Rum-"

He did not let her finish as he walked back to where he knew the children, Merlin and Belle were waiting for them. He didn't need to hear her words or her arguments that it wasn't his fault, that none of this was his fault. Because no matter how many times people try to console him, in his heart, Milah died because of him.

And there was nothing he could do to change that fact.


	13. Chapter 13

_In this chapter, all things are a go for a little surprise for the Captain as Merlin discovers a little plot._

 _Note: This is loosely based on Sound of Music...with the key difference is the WAR is already over when this story takes place. Just like raise that little fact again as stated in the first chapter. :)_

Chapter 13

Merlin wished he had done something. He had seen the retreating form of Zozo and by the look on both Nimue and Rumple's face, the man had spoken to them.

Merlin made to greet them but one look from Nimue stopped him in his tracks. The children however all ran up to their father when they saw him approach.

"Oh father you'll never guess what Uncle Merlin had bought for us!" exclaimed Ruby.

Merlin had to give Rum credit...he's demeanor changed dramatically upon seeing his children. "My curiosity is peaked." He expected the children to tell him what it was but he was met with silent smiles. "No one's going to tell me then…"

"It's a surprise father," began David with a cheeky grin that reminded Rumple far too much of his own. "You'll have to stay in your study for the next couple of days."

"What?" asked Rumple, surprised and confused.

"It's a surprise!" chorused Mary Margaret and Bae, beaming with joy.

"It's going to be delivered tomorrow," chimed in Merlin. "Either you leave the house for a bit or stay in your study."

"You have to promise not to sneak in to take a look," said Regina.

"Oh alright, if it means that much to you to surprise your old man," relented Rumple with a smile. "I just hope this isn't something I'm going to regret."

"Don't worry Captain," said Belle with a bright smile. "You'll love what the children have in store."

Rumple and Belle had guided the children back to the car as Merlin brought Nimue to one side. "We'll catch up with you!" He called back to the family. They had driven in two cars so it was ok for them to stay behind for a while.

"You saw then," began Nimue grimly.

"I did," answered Merlin. "What did he want?"

"I didn't hear a lot except the last part," said Nimue with a grave look on her face. "He said that Rumple will see events his way, and he hopes it will be soon."

"That sounded like a threat to me," said Merlin, turning to see that the Gold family had left already. "I wonder what he means."

"Damn whatever he means," said Nimue rather harshly and Merlin was a little taken aback. "I'm sorry Merlin...it's just that man really brings out the worst in me."

"He brings out the worse in everyone, dear," replied Merlin, swallowing her in a hug. "I'm sorry that he has to be at every party that is had for us...I mean I could politely ask him-"

"No, it's ok," replied Nimue, hugging her fiancé tightly. "We just have to stomach his presence for a little while longer...you have an important position in society, Merlin. Rumple knows this as well and that's why he puts up with the man."

"Yeah but playing nice wasn't always my specialty," tried Merlin and Nimue smiled. Trust her fiancé to make her laugh even at a time like this. "I'm still a little worried at his threat though…"

"You're convinced it was a threat?" asked Nimue, pulling back from the hug to look at him.

"It sounded like one," Merlin said matter of fact-ly. "And that man always gives me a bad feeling."

"You're not the only one," agreed Nimue.

* * *

Rumple couldn't be fault for his curiosity. Everyone was born to be naturally curious. So when Merlin all but locked him in his study for the majority of the morning and was then told by lunch time that the ballroom was off limits (by Belle of all people who had the grandest of time recreating the first time they had met), he just couldn't help but try and find out what his entire family was up to.

"Really Rumple?" said Nimue after having big caught the umpteenth time. Nimue took his arm and all but dragged him to where Granny had set up some snacks at the terrace. "Give it another day and you'll see what the children and Belle are up to."

"Why all the secrecy then?" asked Rumple as he let her drag him outside the house. He tried eavesdropping but no, if the children were singing, they were being very quiet about it.

"The children want to give you a surprise," said Nimue. "Now be the decorated officer that you are and wait until they're ready."

"Alright, alright," said Rumple in surrender but the he heard the oddest-

"Is that Belle?" asked Rumple in surprise as Nimue broke out in a bright smile.

"Yes."

"Belle?" asked Rumple in surprised. "That's Belle?"

Nimue shook her head and patted her brother-in-law on the arm. "Yes that is Belle."

"She's yodeling," said Rumple.

"And here I thought we were past pointing out the obvious," began Nimue with a smile. "Close your mouth before you catch some flies, Rumple."

"But-"

"Patience was never his strong suit my dear," said Merlin, joining them, giving Nimue a small kiss. "Why do you think he got the nickname of the 'Beast'?"

Rumple glared at his friend. "Where have you been?"

"Up and about," replied Merlin vaguely. "Took care of some business...speaking off, some of my colleagues are asking when the great Captain Gold will be throwing a party for his best friend and sister-in-law."

"Never," replied Rumple.

"As much as I hate bossing you around, Rumple," began Nimue that made Rumple roll his eyes.

"You always boss me around," cut off Rumple.

"You really do have to do it just this once," finished Nimue without missing a beat. "The rules of society not really giving us any option."

"I never really cared for society life Nimue," began Rumple.

"Neither do I but Merlin's job demands it of him," said Nimue, her demeanor softening a little. "Besides, the children would like to experience a party...I'm sure you haven't had one for a long time."

"You think," thought Rumple to himself. He wouldn't dare voice it out loud because Nimue had a point.

"Will you just think about it?" asked Nimue.

"Think about it as the last time you'll have to meddle with all those low lives and two faced politicians," began Merlin, earning him a laugh from his friend and a glare from his soon to be wife. "What?"

"May I remind you that you fall under the same category," began Nimue.

"Yes but Rum tolerates me," replied Merlin as Rumple laughed once again. Watching the two banter and argue was a joy he never he would need in his life.

* * *

"You think father will like it?" asked Emma as she helped David in practicing with the puppets.

"I'm sure he will," assured Belle as she showed the younger ones how to operate the massive contraption that Merlin had bought for them.

The structure stood almost as high as the ballroom ceiling and it was such a marvelous feat that Belle was awed when it had arrived.

She was told of course of the purchase but she never imagined it would be that magnificent and marvelous. When she had seen the puppets and backgrounds that came with it, her mind went into gear and she had a story already lined up for the children to perform for their father.

Now as for the singing…

"Wow," commented Killian as he and the rest were dumbstruck. "That sounded hard Fraulein."

"You get used to it," said Belle with a satisfied smile as she demonstrated yodeling to them. "Now you try."

The children all took turns and it was hard but after a few more days of practice they would get the hang of it. Now controlling the characters were proving to be a little harder.

"This thing has so many contraptions, I'm getting confused," began David. He was the craftsman out of the children and he was amazed at how the puppet show was designed. Belle could see that he was already thinking of adding it or maybe even building his own.

"I hope we don't mess things up," spoke up Ruby from the side.

"You won't children," said Belle reassuringly. "You're thinking that because you're all just nervous. Trust me, your father will adore our little show."

"I hope he still adores it after Uncle Merlin shows him how much this thing costs," spoke Killian.

"I thought your uncle paid for it?" asked Belle.

"Well he jokingly told the shop owner to send the bill to father," clarified Killian.

"I can safely say that Uncle Merlin was 50% joking Killian," began Regina.

"And the other half?" asked Belle with an amused smile.

"Well if he wasn't, I'm sure Aunt Nimue would scold him," replied Regina with a bright smile and resulted in laughter from her siblings.

Belle knew that was for certain and they continued working, spirits lifted slightly from the nervous state from earlier.

* * *

Rumple had disappeared to work on some papers in his study. As soon as he was out of earshot, Nimue turned to Merlin.

"What are you hiding?" began Nimue, her tone a little short and Merlin raised his arms in surrender.

"Zozo's little threat was a little unnerving-"

"Merlin it wasn't a threat," cut off Nimue.

"It sounded like one and others agree with me," replied Merlin. "I talked to some of the other ministers...there's been rumors of an enquiry on Zozo's actions, past and present. Even rumors of him losing his position as Minister of Defense."

"Serves that man right," replied Nimue but then her face fell. "IS he thinking he can get Rumple to side with him? Of all the-"

"That's exactly what I thought as well when they told me," said Merlin. "Zozo had always distanced himself from Rumple, even more so when the war ended so it happens to be a surprise when he suddenly attends parties and asks for Rumple."

"He's been more sociable as of yet," raised Nimue. "He's trying to gather a handful of people to stick up for him, I wager."

Merlin smiled at her. "My soon to be wife is incredible smart for my own good."

"I'm glad you're aware of that fact," replied Nimue with a cunning smile. "If he's doing such measures, the rumors of the enquiry must be be true, then?"

"It's happening soon from what I gather," said Merlin with a frown. "I would pay a lot of money to see that man behind bars...he deserves it."

"Whatever happens, Rumple is going to be caught in the crossfire," said Nimue worryingly. "Merlin you have to make sure that does not happen."

"Trust me, my dear," began Merlin, walking over to her and taking her hands into his. "I won't let that man anywhere near our family."


End file.
